<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Written In The Stars by noyin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438600">Written In The Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/noyin/pseuds/noyin'>noyin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Bartender!Deceit, But His Name Is Declan In This Fic, Fluff, Human/Siren!Patton, I Will Try To Update Every Tuesday, M/M, Moderate Violence, Morally Neutral Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Musician!Roman, Navigator!Logan, Pirate!AU, Remus Is In This So Please Use Discretion, Remy Is In This But Only For A Split Second, Roman Angst, Shock, Sort Of Graphic Scene Depicting Drowning, TW: Blood, Undead Pirate!Remus, major character death but only sort of, siren!virgil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-29 01:54:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/noyin/pseuds/noyin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman falls in love with a siren.</p><p>And there are so many reasons why he can't. But he does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Enchantment Passing Through</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The evening was quite placid, for once in a long time. It was a breezy night, the sky without a cloud, and the stars glittering silver on the lapping waves of the inky black ocean. The moon was glistening in the reflection of bright eyes, round and fat and beautiful. Roman adored these nights, especially when he was by his lonesome.</p><p>Roman gripped the splintery rope with a vice grip, leaning towards the salty mist of the ocean which burned his lungs and prickled the corners of his eyes, and towards the wind which tossed his tussled locks.</p><p>For miles and miles, there was nothing but ocean and everything else slumbering beneath. The idea of simply diving in, getting swept away by the tide, was tempting, but Roman knew better—he was no fool to believe he could swim, and had no intention of drowning in the black waves like many a poor soul. That and, well, the shackle around his ankle was certainly a hindrance.</p><p>Roman precariously balanced the wooden banister of the ship, the chain connected to his ankle dragging on the deck and making an unpleasant hollow sound, but Roman continued forward towards the bow. In his chest, his lungs swelled and he felt the urge to sing to the nobody listening. The wind, perhaps. The fish, if they had ears. Or the mystical creatures pirates told tales about, the sirens, harpies, and krakens. Oh, how he would love to serenade a siren one day!</p><p>"<em>Oh, well, well, I remember the old Fox and Bush. Where we used to go down </em><em>of</em><em> a Saturday night. where when anything h</em><em>appened,</em><em> it come with a rush, for the boss Mister Clark, he was very polite</em>." Roman sang.</p><p>It had been bad timing, really. Pirates had docked at the harbor of his little seaside village. He wouldn't had gone to the pub that evening had he known- Then again, when he left that night for the pub, it wasn't for a drink, but rather to play music, because he was the bar's hired musician.</p><p>"<em>A very nice house, from basement to garret, a very nice house, ah, but it was the parrot. </em><em>T</em><em>he parrot, the parrot, named Billy Mccaw, who brought all the folks to the bar. </em><em>A</em><em>h, he was the life of the bar</em>."</p><p>But how could he have known, that the pirates would raid his little abode, steal all the liquor there was in sight, and knock him on the side of his head with the butt of a particularly heavy revolver. How could he have known that the next time he'd wake, he would be chained to the mast of a ship with a gun to his temple and instruments strewn around him. He could do nothing but play and sing every shanty he could remember, that was what he could do. And that was the only reason he had been left alive.</p><p>"<em>Of a Saturday night, we was all feeling bright, and Lily LaRose, the barmaid that was, </em><em>she </em><em>said Billy, Billy Mccaw, come give us, come give us a dance on the bar. And Billy would dance on the bar! And Billy would dance on the bar. And then we'd feel balmy, in each eye a tear, and emotion would make us all order more beer</em>."</p><p>But Roman wished he could leave. He could only sing <em>What do we do With a Drunken Sailor</em> and <em>Whale of a Tale</em> so many times before he got sick—not from the sea, never from the sea, but maybe from the permeating smell of rum and the grating sound of pirate laughter.</p><p>Ah, well, maybe he couldn't leave. But he could sing. And hope he could charm a siren, on the off chance a siren was listening.</p><p>Roman fell quiet for a moment, taking a breather on the banister, letting himself get lost in the ever present beauty of the night. Roman settled down on the wooden railing, which creaked under the new weight, and swung his legs as if the cuff on his ankle didn't chafe so terribly.</p><p>"<em>Lily, she was a girl who had brains in her head. She wouldn't have nothing, though not that much said. If it come to an argument or a dispute, she would settle it offhand with the toe of her boot. Or as likely as not put a fist through your eye! Or when we was happy and just a bit dry. Or when we was thirsty and just a bit sad. She would rap on the bar with that corkscrew she had</em>..."</p><p>Distantly, there was slosh in the water. Roman cast his eyes down to the ocean, but he couldn't really see much, barely his own reflection.</p><p>"<em>And say, Billy, Billy Mccaw, come give us a tune on your pastoral flute. A Billy'd strike up on his pastoral flute! And Billy'd strike up on his pastoral flute. And then we'd feel balmy, in each eye a tear, </em><em>a</em><em>nd emotion would make us all order more beer</em>."</p><p>Then- something caught in the corner of Roman's eye—a flash of silky black that weaved in and out of the water like a dancer's skirt, shimmering like a mirror. The water sloshed restlessly against the hull. Roman clamored to his feet and squinted, but he couldn't see anything other than what he expected. More ocean. With a sigh, not so dejected as he was lonely, Roman continued to sing.</p><p>"<em>Billy, Billy Mccaw, come give us a tune on your moley guitar</em>."</p><p>Roman nearly frozen when he saw them—the eyes. They were black as a starry midnight, equally as terrifying as they were alluring. And they were staring at him. Roman had to blink to make sure it wasn't a trick of the light or a sailor. No, the sailors on this ship couldn't swim, Roman thought, they'd be thrashing about uselessly.</p><p>But the water showed no signs of distress. It was almost...stagnant. Roman gripped the rope and leaned closer, craning his neck to get a better look, and then the eyes blinked and ducked into the water. Roman rocked back on his heels, surprised. There was something in the water and it wasn't a sailor.</p><p>Then! Roman jumped when he heard a splash and the beautiful eyes were beside the hull, bright with curiosity, but nevertheless wary. Roman gave out a smile and swung on the ropes, dipping close to the water.</p><p>"<em>And Billy'd strike up on his moley guitar!</em> <em>And Billy'd strike up on his moley guita</em><em>r. And then we'd feel balmy, in each eye a tear</em>..."</p><p>Roman neared this creature, trying to get closer, and- Roman felt the chain yank at his ankle, nearly sending him tripping over the railing. Roman caught himself with a cry, the shackle digging into his skin. The eyes ducked into the water partway at the sudden movement, darting away like skittish cats in alleyways.</p><p>"No, wait," Roman said, "Please, I implore you. I haven't finished the song."</p><p>The eyes stilled in its spot in the calm waves. Waiting. Roman got to his feet, tugging at the chain to see if it would give. No such luck. The eyes stared at the chain blankly and quickly flitted between Roman and his ankle before settling on Roman. Its gaze was...uneasy.</p><p>"<em>And emotion would make us all order more bee</em><em>r</em>." Roman sang softly. "<em>Billy, Billy Mccaw, come give us a tune on your moley guitar...Ah, he was the life of the bar...</em>"</p><p>There was a pregnant pause, the only sound being Roman's steady breath and the wind howling in his ear. Finally, a face emerged from the water. Its eyes made Roman burn under its gaze. Its skin was pale and glistening with droplets of ocean, with lips full and cheeks rosy, and inky hair which framed its face. Delicate like a renaissance painting. Roman's breath caught in his throat and all that was left was the sound of wind. It was the prettiest visage Roman had ever seen.</p><p>"You have the most beautiful voice I have ever heard among humans," said the eyes in a voice that was smoother than the finest silk and Roman's knees felt weak.</p><p>"Thank you." Roman whispered, still breathless.</p><p>Roman wanted to say so much more and his mind was racing, but the next time he blinked, there was nothing in front of him. Just the waves lapping against the hull of the ship, the stars above, and the round, fat moon. And perhaps the fish, who had no ears. Roman slacked back onto the ropes. Dumbfounded. And yet, also enamored.</p><p>It couldn't have been a dream, Roman thought. But the moment had come and gone so quickly, Roman couldn't be sure. Roman gazed to the ocean.</p><p>In a distance, there was a flash of scaly silver.</p><p>And then, there really was nothing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another story. Will i finish it. Who knows. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Moment Of Happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roman thinks about the siren and confides to his closest friend about it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman couldn't stop thinking about the siren.</p><p>Well, he wasn't even sure if what he had seen <em>was</em> a siren—for all he knew, he could've been dreaming it all. Oh, but what a dream it was. Roman pictured the siren's face that night he tried to fall asleep, huddled in his corner on the damp deck on a pile of particularly itchy blankets.</p><p>There was a certain yearning that twisted in his chest. Roman mused as he looked to the stars, what would it be like to kiss a siren. Perhaps it would be magical or no—sailors have warned him that a siren's kiss was an invitation to a watery death. Roman didn't believe them. He was firm on the fact that the siren he saw was kind. Well, he hoped, only because nearly every sailor and pirate around him was crude and ruthless, and the siren was one of the only beings who had shown him an inkling of tolerance.</p><p>So, there Roman laid, his back on the rough fabric of badly stitched burlap sacks and comfy under the softer cotton blanket which draped over his body and barely reached his feet. He could see his breath puff into the open air and could hardly feel the tip of his nose anymore. But he dreamed and smiled, because the magical moment that had happened earlier that evening kept him feeling warm and fuzzy.</p><p>Then, he could hear the door to below deck opening and he sat up. Roman quickly looked to the east—well, where he thought was east—and couldn't see the sun. So, it couldn't be time for the crew to awake yet, Roman thought. Nevertheless, he got to his feet, for fear it was the captain needing him for any reason. He had sung the captain to sleep in the past.</p><p>But, much to his own relief, it was only Logan, the ship's navigator. Roman smiled.</p><p>Logan was his only true friend aboard the <em>Linebeck</em>, he was even more so like a brother to Roman. They had bonded over the fact that Logan, too, was taken from his hometown and forced to live the life of a pirate. It was because he was a particularly sharp man and knew about stars, being an aspiring astronomer and all. The captain often had him cooped up in a cabin that none of the crew was allowed to enter, save for himself and Roman, in the event that Logan needed music to stimulate his mind. But, Logan rarely need Roman for music, in reality; Logan invited him to his cabin mostly to speak with him, and keep him warm, and give him some fruit and gruel.</p><p>Those times were far and few between though, as Logan, the clever man he was, knew that the captain would grow suspicious if he invited Roman to his cabin too frequently. The captain was paranoid like that, afraid that the crew could mutiny at any moment.</p><p>Anyway, Roman's heart felt light when Logan looked at him. Logan smiled and approached the musician in his makeshift bed. Roman noted the purple circles under the poor man's eyes and pitied him. Logan was always overworked on the ship. When he got near enough, Roman threw his arms over his shoulders and held him in silence.</p><p>"You were able to get out," Roman said, happy, "And on a beautiful night, too."</p><p>Logan's head tilted to the sky. "Ah. So I did." He placed his head back onto Roman's shoulder. "You're freezing, Roman."</p><p>"It isn't terrible," Roman said. "Seeing you certainly makes it better."</p><p>Logan smiled, but it was tight. "I'm glad, I suppose."</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Roman asked, "I thought they locked you in your room and threw the key."</p><p>This earned a small chortle from Logan. "I need to study the sky. Make sure we're on track. It's bloody difficult to chart a heading when the stars are obscured." Logan looked to the sky, thinking. "Though, I do have my maps. But I need to be sure I'm using the right one."</p><p>"I see," Roman said. He also looked to the stars. And smiled at a memory. "Something amazing happened to me tonight."</p><p>Logan looked to him, his eyes curious as ever. "And what would that be?"</p><p>Roman swayed a little, his cheeks getting all rosy at the thought and it wasn't because it was cold enough to see his breath. "I met a siren."</p><p>Logan tensed beside him. "A siren?" He looked pensive for a moment. "But...Sirens are a myth."</p><p>"No, Logan, I <em>saw</em> one," Roman said, "I swear on Poseidon's beard! It was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen."</p><p>In contrast to Roman's fantastical mind, Logan was the rational one. Roman liked to say that was why they got along so well, like a balance—yet contrarily, they did not get along well at all. This moment was one of the latter. Logan had no time to believe in myths such as sirens and often tried to dissuade Roman from such beliefs. But he could respect that Roman was, in his words, a fool for believing in sailor's tales—he knew it was the only thing that kept Roman from losing his rather idealistic nature.</p><p>"But," Logan said with a heavy sigh, "There...must be a more logical explanation to what you saw." Turning to Roman and placing his hand on Roman's forehead, Logan hummed. "You don't seem to have a fever."</p><p>"I'm not trying to fool you, Logan," Roman said, gently swatting his hand away. "I know what I saw. Okay, well, sort of."</p><p>"Sort of." Logan parroted. "What do you mean by that?"</p><p>"I didn't see its lower half. But its voice...was..." Roman trailed. And sighed lightly, smiling. "Beautiful."</p><p>Logan pushed his glasses up his nose and adjusted his cravat. A tall-tale sign he was thinking of something. "Okay. So, say you have, in fact, met a siren. How could that possibly be a <em>good</em> thing? All the stories I've heard describe sirens as terrifying beings that lure sailors in with their lovely voices. Before dragging them to the <em>bottom of the ocean</em>."</p><p>Right. Roman almost forgot of Logan's fear of the ocean's depths. Which was ironic, because Logan was the only one on the <em>Linebeck</em> who actually knew how to swim.</p><p>"Aside from your fear of the ocean," Roman said, "the siren I met <em>was</em> kind."</p><p>"Doubtful," Logan said. With a sigh, he added, "But, even if you're so headstrong about it, you should remain vigilant. You shouldn't trust a siren just because they showed you kindness once. That's just a way to lure you."</p><p>Roman deflated a little. Logan's eyes flitted to him, frowning, but in a way that Roman knew he was sorry. Or worried.</p><p>"I didn't...mean it like that," Logan said. "I just...I don't want you to...I'm afraid that..." His eyes drifted to the ocean as his words trailed from his mouth.</p><p>They stood there for a moment, just staring blankly to the sea. Roman wasn't going to ask what Logan meant to say, but he didn't need to hear him say anything. He knew Logan was worried for him and that was it.</p><p>"Thanks," Roman said, leaning his head on Logan's shoulder. "I'll stay vigilant."</p><p>Logan hummed. He leaned his head onto Roman's, his nose in Roman's salt-smelling hair. "Yes. But will you stay warm?"</p><p>Roman glanced to his corner bed. "I have a blanket."</p><p>"That's not what I asked," Logan said. "Here." He shifted away from Roman, shrugging off the his navy blue embroidered coat. "Please take this. It's warm in my cabin prison."</p><p>Roman held the coat delicately. "Oh, Logan. You don't have to-"</p><p>"Of course I don't," Logan said. Then he looked to Roman, with a rare softness in his eyes. "But I want to, because it's cold and you're going to freeze to death, if not drowned by the sound of the siren's song."</p><p>"Have a little faith in me, would you?" Roman teased back as he shimmied the coat on. "But, thank you, Logan."</p><p>"You're welcome."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I'm continuing!! But I don't know how long it will be. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I Saw Him Once</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roman can't stop dreaming about meeting his siren...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman woke up long before the crew and captain did. It had been a restless night in a good sense; he thought of his siren until his lids closed and the beautiful creature followed him in his dreams. It was...blissful.</p><p>He woke with a desperate longing to see this siren again. Roman mused on what might happen if he did. He wanted to learn its name, firstly. A part of him grew nauseous at the possibility that he may never see his siren again and he'd be forced to hold on to his dreams until his dying day.</p><p>Well, he wouldn't mind it so much, he supposed. He could smile at the fact that he got the chance to meet the siren.</p><p>The sun hadn't risen yet. The morning without sun was chillier than the night and Roman never really knew why that was. He could hardly feel his fingers and his nose was numb. <em>We must be traveling north</em>, Roman thought, but he couldn't be sure. Only Logan knew and Logan hadn't told him and he hadn't thought about asking. Even so, it wasn't like it mattered. Roman was never let off the ship, not once, not even to join the crew, say, for a night at a local tavern. That was a depressing night, Roman thought. He had longed to play music that evening and instead was left to himself.</p><p>Roman sat up from his makeshift bed, yawning and stretching his cold bones, and taming his hair with his fingers. He got to his feet, walked to the edge of the ship, and peered over the railing. The morning was dark and everything seemed to blend into a bland mess, all starless and dull. But there came a peace with that—with the silence and the blackness.</p><p>"<em>We all live in extravagant times</em>." Roman murmured softly. "<em>Playing games we can't all win. Unintended emotional crimes. </em><em>Take some out, take other</em><em>s</em><em> in</em>."</p><p>Roman's heart jumped in his chest when he thought he saw the water grow restless against the hull. He perked and leaned partway out of the ship to see if he could spot anything in the water. At that moment, he was so sure that he would see those same midnight eyes that the thought that he might not find them actually terrified him.</p><p>"<em>I'm so tired of all we're going through, I don't want to live like that. I'm so tired of all we're going through, I don't want to love like that</em>."</p><p>Roman climbed on the banister, gripping the rope in his calloused hands and swinging himself towards the sea, as if he really was singing to his siren. He closed his eyes, smiling at the thought, even if it wasn't reality.</p><p>"<em>I just want to be with you. Now and forever. Peaceful. True.</em>" Roman sang softly, holding a hand over his beating heart. "<em>This may not be the moment to tell you face to face, but I could wait forever for the perfect time and place</em>..."</p><p>Roman sighed, letting himself go slack on the ropes and just hanging there, swaying with the breeze and the rock of the ship. The wind was icy as it kissed his cheeks and dotted his lashes with droplets of ocean. He blinked his eyes open to the darkness once more.</p><p>And then lost his footing on the banister with a cry of surprise, tumbling backwards onto the deck with a graceless thud.</p><p>His siren! Was there, peering at him from the black waters with its same midnight eyes, which made Roman's heart pound restlessly.</p><p>Roman scrambled to his feet despite the dull ache and looked over the edge to see if he could spot his siren again. His heart lurched in his chest when he saw them in a distance, skittish and wary as the night before. Roman offered a nervous smile.</p><p>"It's you," Roman breathed.</p><p>His siren approached Roman slowly, as if it was afraid. Roman wanted nothing more than to protect the siren at that moment and hold it close to his chest.</p><p>"I'm sorry if I frightened you," Roman said, almost pleading, "Please don't be afraid."</p><p>The siren studied him, tilting its head. "I'm not afraid." It narrowed its eyes, curious. "Aren't...you?"</p><p>"No," Roman said. "I'm not."</p><p>His siren approached, its alluring eyes never once leaving Roman. Inside, Roman's heart beat like a little bird wanting to fly free of its cage of bone. He felt so hopelessly giddy with a feeling he couldn't describe. It just seemed impossible, that a creature so delicately crafted by the gods could even stand to exist.</p><p>Roman considered himself among the luckiest to be able to gaze upon such beauty.</p><p>"If- if I may ask," Roman said, smiling, "What is your name?"</p><p>It looked at him for a moment. "Virgil."</p><p>Roman's heart burst in his chest, erupting with a warmth that numbed him from even the chilliest of breezes. "Virgil." He repeated, softly, carefully. <em>Virgil, Virgil, his name is Virgil</em>.</p><p>"And yours?"</p><p>Roman blinked out of his stupor. "Mine? Oh- well, my name is Roman."</p><p>"Roman," Virgil spoke, slowly. His eyes narrowed a little. "Not afraid of me, are you? I believe that makes you the most foolish man I have ever met, Roman."</p><p>"I'd agree with you," Roman said with a lopsided grin. "And you are the single, most beautiful siren I have ever met, Virgil."</p><p>For a second, Virgil's eyes turned soft, soft like the downy fur of black baby cats, and Roman's breath caught in his throat.</p><p>"I hope that, as naive as you are, you're aware that I am a <em>monster</em> of the sea." But the words were spoken gently, like a warning, one that Roman wasn't about to heed.</p><p>"Perhaps you are dangerous," Roman said, "but I see no monster."</p><p>"I could <em>hurt </em>you..."</p><p>"I don't believe you will," Roman countered bravely, recklessly. "You would've done so already, the night we met."</p><p>"So, you really are a fool."</p><p>Roman chuckled heartily. "Yes. And you really are beautiful."</p><p>Virgil looked up at him, his face contorted into a mixture of emotions. After a moment, he settled on a look of utter speechlessness. "You're in love," he said. The words hung heavy in the morning air, like a fog that threatened to suffocate and, for a second, Roman was afraid to breathe.</p><p>In love. In <em>love</em>. The word sounded so warm and familiar to Roman. He could feel it in his little beating heart, the breathlessness of his lungs, the blood which made his cheeks burn and his hands shake. Oh, by the horn of a unicorn, he really <em>was</em> in love. And nothing in the entire world felt more right.</p><p>"You're in love," Virgil repeated in a voice barely above a whisper, "and I haven't even sung to you."</p><p>"Yes," Roman breathed, trembling, "I s'pose I am in love."</p><p>Roman looked at Virgil, overcome by a deep longing that physically hurt. He just wanted to kiss him right then a there, or perhaps just hold him close, to bring his beating heart closer to the object of his affection. Oh, the thought of it made his heart ache!</p><p>The trance of tranquility was quickly shattered by the sound of a door slamming, which was followed by thudding footsteps and a booming voice which yelled, "Roman! What in the name of the sea are you doing?!"</p><p>Panic made Roman's body tense, and grow cold and clammy. Virgil made to disappear back under the water, safe in the ocean's black waves and away from Roman, but before he could, Roman called out to him.</p><p>"Wait! Will I ever see you again, my love?"</p><p>"Tonight," Virgil replied quickly, "Sing and I will find you."</p><p>And without another word, Virgil twisted around and dove into the water, disappearing from Roman's line of sight with a flick of his fishlike tail.</p><p>Roman held a hand over his restless heart, smiling, and he whispered, "Tonight."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Heart Full Of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There's a storm brewing...quite literally, actually...<br/>And Roman is still thinking of his siren, what else is new?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>an i oop i created a plot now</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A hand caught him by the scruff of his coat, yanking him away from the banister. Roman stumbled back, his feet catching on the chain connected to his ankle and tripping him onto his backside.</p><p>"Brutus, you bloody sea monkey," barked the captain, "Get yer hands off him!"</p><p>Roman sat there in a daze, his vision spinning and heart pounding. He blinked once or twice and found himself surrounded by a serried ring of sailors. Oh, the crew was already awake. It must be morning already, Roman thought and turned his eyes to the lightening sky. Morning had come so soon. Too soon.</p><p>His mind drifted back to the ocean and to his siren, and he couldn't help but smile and blush. Tonight! Roman felt so light, like he could fly. He would be seeing his Virgil tonight! Being away from him until evening almost felt impossible to Roman's heart, but at least he could dream about his siren until then.</p><p>Roman snapped out of it when the tail of a blue coat and a pair of worn brown boots stepped in front of him. Heart dropping slightly, he lifted his eyes only to see the captain, Linebeck.</p><p>"You have some explaining to do, you pleasant looking parrot," said Linebeck, "The Ghost Ship has been spotted 'round 'ere, and there you are, singing at the crack of morn! Don't you know the Ghost Ship is lured by singing, you bloody fool? You're going to doom us all!"</p><p>Roman shrunk back. "I-"</p><p>"But, no! Those they won't take me alive! I'll fight to the bitter end before any ghost pirates get their hands on my soul!" Linebeck bellowed with a strike of a pose.</p><p>A heavy silence settled on the ship for a moment, all the crew looking at the captain in awe of his bravery save for Roman.</p><p>"But..." Brutus finally spoke, "Aren't we <em>looking</em> for the Ghost Ship, captain? That's why we, uh, that's why we traveled up north, aye? Ghost ship sightin's near Hytopia?"</p><p>The way Linebeck's posture fell was almost comical and Roman had to hold his laugh for fear of being consequentially walked off the plank.</p><p>"...But of course we are! We must establish dominance over such brutes! A true man of the sea is defined by his romance and bravery, and they possess neither!" Linebeck said.</p><p>"And what about the treasure?" shouted Bill Baily.</p><p>"Yeah! The treasure!"</p><p>"You sea swines! I was getting to the treasure!" Linebeck barked. "I, Captain Linebeck Junior the Fourth, am descendant of noble wayfarers! Save for my father, who was a tradesman, but nevertheless." Linebeck cleared his throat. "I have vowed upon myself that I will not rest until I have retrieved the Ghost Ship's famous treasure!"</p><p>There was whooping and cheering from the crowd. Linebeck looked upon his crew smugly, then cast his eyes down to Roman on the deck. Roman tensed a little.</p><p>"You! On yer feet!" Linebeck said, "Keep on singing them shanties. We're getting close to Hytopia Harbor!" To the rest of the crew, Linebeck barked, "All hands on deck, lads! This ship won't sail itself!"</p><p>Linebeck turned on his heel and marched away, leaving the deck and heading back to his quarters. Roman heaved himself back on his feet with a wince—falling twice on his tailbone was obviously not doing him any favors.</p><p>He peered out to the ocean, smiling. How could it be that the ocean was his favorite thing now that he had met his siren? Would the sight of those ever rolling waves bore him now that love was in his heart? No, Roman decided, not at all.</p><p>"Red sky," said Logan's voice beside Roman, suddenly.</p><p>Roman turned his head to the navigator. Logan spared him a tiny glance but kept his eyes fixed on the horizon. "What?"</p><p>"Look," Logan said, pointing to the sky, "Red sky at night, sailor's delight. Red sky at morning, sailor's warning."</p><p>Roman lifted his eyes to the wakening sky and his heart dropped when he noticed the red tinge that painted it. That wasn't good news.</p><p>"A storm..."</p><p>Logan hummed in affirmation. "We're heading in the right direction, though, based on the position of the sun." Logan shrugged nonchalantly. "Silver lining, I believe is what they say."</p><p>Roman's hands clutched the face of his shirt until his knuckles turned white, but he didn't notice until Logan placed his hands over his. Roman looked up to Logan's composed face, which in turn made his anxiously beating heart quell a little. "There's no need to be afraid, Roman. We've weathered storms before. It is illogical to believe this one will be any worse."</p><p>"I was thinking about my brother, actually," Roman said, smiling sadly.</p><p>"Ah," Logan said. He had a pensive look on his face. "You haven't told me much about him. He drowned at sea, right?"</p><p>Roman nodded. "He was always so...<em>different</em>. He wasn't afraid of anything. Even though he couldn't swim, he loved the ocean, and he wanted to be a marine biologist. He..." Roman trailed off as he looked to the sky. "I miss him."</p><p>Logan's arms folded around Roman's shoulders, bringing him into a hug. Roman leaned into his friend's shoulder—his <em>brother's</em> shoulder—and closed his eyes. Logan's thin fingers threaded through his hair, combing the knots out of the thick locks.</p><p>"You know, some believe in a world after death," Logan said, "There's no scientific evidence to prove such a place exists, and I don't believe in such a thing. Death is death, after all. But I believe in memories. No matter what, he lives on in your memory and that is important."</p><p>"Yeah. I think you're right." Roman said, holding him closer. "I love you, Logan. Thank you."</p><p>"Of course," Logan said, "I love you, too, Roman. In a platonic sense. Now, then," Logan said, pulling away, "I should alert the captain of the oncoming weather. And we should prepare."</p><p>"Right. <em>Se</em><em>a</em> you later."</p><p>Logan turned to leave, but he stopped midway and his face contorted into a look of bafflement. "Was that a <em>pun</em>?"</p><p>Roman grinned. "Yes."</p><p>Logan scoffed, but could not hold down his smile. He began to walk away. "You're absolutely, insufferably ridiculous."</p><p>Roman laughed with a shake of his head. <em>How dull my life would be without Logan</em>, Roman thought, <em>Maybe it was a good thing I got taken away by pirates after all</em>.</p><p>Six or so months ago—the time really flew by—Roman had despaired in parting with the life he knew on land. He had dreams of traveling to the kingdom of Termina to join the renaissance with his brother. He never got the chance, not when his brother had died at sea, so he put his dream on hold to deal with the mourning. At that point, Roman couldn't fathom going to Termina without his brother, but Roman felt at peace with the fact that his brother was gone from his life now, even though he wished he could at least see him one more time. Just once, just to say he loved him no matter what.</p><p>But, his brother aside, Roman could now see that perhaps being taken away by pirates was actually the work of fate. He had met a man who was a brother to him in every way but blood and he had fallen in love. Roman felt complete in a way he didn't know he would feel.</p><p>And he would see his siren again tonight!</p><p>All he had to do now was survive the oncoming storm.</p><p>Roman took a deep breath, his lungs filling with a mixture of cold mist and humidity. A wary feeling clutched his chest as images of his drowning brother flashed through his mind's eye, but he rolled his shoulders back bravely.</p><p>The storm was growing closer by the passing minute.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Slightly filler, sorry, but I had to establish something important before getting to the good parts! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. By The Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Highlights of this chapter include:<br/>-Logan crying</p><p>For spoiler reasons, I won't reveal anything else.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Slightly longer chapter to compensate for a slightly longer wait!</p><p>Okay, not really, but enjoy anyway!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The storm had soon completely enveloped the sky in a thick blanket of grey, looming grimly over the restless ocean. Roman did his best to keep the morale of the crew alive, despite the crushing tension that plagued the deck. But perhaps singing the<em> Mariner's Revenge </em>wasn't ideal, then again, it didn't matter much; the wind was howling loudly, as if it was in a competition with Roman's voice—and it was clear the wind was winning.</p><p>The storm grumbled and groaned as it grew fiercer, the winds barking like a thousand hounds, and the ocean clawing at the hull with its foamy catpaws, trying to drag the ship into its watery bed.</p><p>There had been barely enough time to furl the sails and tie everything down before the chaos started. Before Roman knew it, rain started pelting the deck and prickled his lashes and cheeks. The sky moaned and terrifying flashes of light flickered in the air like a candle's flame.</p><p>Roman stumbled as the ship swayed from side to side. The ocean was growing livid with a temper unknown to many men—at this rate, the ship would be turned into splinters, Roman thought. A strong wave slammed into the side of the ship and Roman caught himself with a yelp on the banister before he could fall overboard. The mere sight of the raging ocean made him feel nauseous and clammy, his heart pounding just a little bit quicker.</p><p>Roman struggled to heave himself back onto his heels and grab the nearest rope he could find, his knuckles white. Oh, goodness, the deck was in disarray—well, it was actually hard to tell, as the rain had gotten so thick that Roman could barely see his hand if he had it up to his nose. But he could faintly hear the bosun shouting and the crew scrambling, and the wooden deck creaking beneath his feet. A cold, seeping dread made Roman shudder.</p><p>"Aye, lads!" barked Linebeck from somewhere next to the helm. "Don't just stand there, you useless sea monkeys! Tie down that blasted barrel!"</p><p>The sound of wood rolling on wood reverberated on the deck, followed by angry commands and footsteps. It took Roman a second to whip around and spot the barrel amidst the misty fog.</p><p>It took the bosun a second to shout, "Shiver me timbers, Roman! Get out of the way!"</p><p>And Logan another to yell, "Roman!"</p><p>And one last second for the barrel to come crashing painfully into Roman's knees and hips, pushing him against the banister. It was at that moment that Roman lost his grip on the rope and felt, to his horror, his body tumbling over the railing. Roman raked the air in search of something to hold, but there was nothing but cold rain and fog. His life flashed before his eyes just as a flash of lightning beamed through the sky.</p><p>And Roman was...falling.</p><p>He barely had time to scream, barely had time to breathe, before he was rudely dunked into the ocean head-first, his whole body save for his ankle, which, still connected to the chain, had surely twisted. But that was the least of Roman's problems right now.</p><p>Saltwater filled his mouth and lungs, tasting foul and stinging the back of his throat as he desperately gulped for air. His lungs seized and throbbed, but there was nothing but water and Roman was choking on it. He thrashed uselessly against the waves, water continuing to flood all of his senses—the ocean overwhelmed him and he didn't know how to fight it.</p><p>Roman's eyes slipped shut. He would see Remus soon.</p><p>But then there was a pair of hands frantically gripping the fabric of his shirt. Gentle, warm fingers brushed his face. Roman leaned into the touch, finding a calm within the chaos. Had his time finally come…? Was this an angel…? The hands held him, trembling.</p><p>And then, he felt lips upon his own. They pressed into his mouth with such desperation and passion, and Roman felt overwhelmed by the emotion. He was dying but somehow he was alright.</p><p>"Breathe."</p><p><em>Breathe…</em> Roman thought.</p><p>And without thinking much, Roman sighed, letting out all of the saltwater from his lungs until he could no more. Then, he sucked in a breath.</p><p><em>Logically,</em> Logan's voice rang in his head, <em>You shouldn't be able to breathe underwater because your lungs do not intake of oxygen from water effectively. You should be dead by now, Roman</em>.</p><p>Roman opened his eyes.</p><p>He <em>should've</em> been dead, but he <em>wasn't</em>. Roman swayed there with the violent current, absolutely gobsmacked and thought, confused, happy, <em>I'm not dead</em>.</p><p>It was so very peculiar as more and more things dawned on Roman—the salt no longer burned his eyes, his ears were no longer waterlogged, and, the greatest epiphany of them all, he could <em>breathe</em> underwater. Roman believed in myths, but there was no way he could explain what was going on, other than the idea that he already was dead.</p><p>But then, Roman's heart slammed in his chest when he saw the visage of his siren. His beautiful siren, Virgil. Roman smiled at first, overcome by a sense of warmth, which was ironic considering he was in the cold grasps of death mere seconds ago. But his smile fell when he saw Virgil's face on the verge of tears, his knuckles white from his grip on the neck of his shirt, and his body which trembled.</p><p>"You're alive," Virgil gasped, dropping his head. "I have never done something so reckless for a<em> foolish</em> sailor but I-" he stopped, breathing in shaky breaths, "I couldn't watch you die."</p><p>Roman hesitantly reached to place his hands over Virgil's, and Virgil flinched, staring at Roman with wide eyes. "You <em>saved</em> me." But more importantly- "You <em>kissed</em> me."</p><p>Virgil pursed his lips, nodding. Roman stared at him in awe—no, in absolute love—getting completely lost in Virgil's eyes. But at that moment, Roman felt a rather violent yank at his ankle, and before he could speak another breath, he was rudely pulled out of the ocean. Upon breaking the water's surface, Roman's world became an upside-down blur. It was still pouring, though the winds had tamed, and he—well, he could hear frantic shouting coming from the deck above him. They were hoisting him back up to the deck and Roman could finally distinguish that it was Logan's panicked voice he was hearing. As soon as he reached the banister, a pair of hands gripped him tightly by the shirt, lifting him around the wooden railing and settling him onto the deck.</p><p>"Let me see him. Move." Logan's voice demanded. In an instant, he was hovering over Roman's form, touching him here and there frantically as if to see if he was alive. He almost recoiled in shock when he noticed Roman's eyes were open and focused on him. "Roman-!"</p><p>Roman smiled slightly. "Logan."</p><p>"You're alive!" Logan cried, holding onto Roman's shoulders and slumping. And much to Roman's surprise, tears started to roll down Logan's cheeks. "You're alive. And you're perfectly okay. I thought I <em>lost</em> you."</p><p>"How in the bloody hell is he not dead?!" shouted Linebeck as he marched down from the helm to the deck. "Move, you sea monkeys!"</p><p>The crew parted to make way for the rather frazzled captain and Logan rushed to regain his composure. Linebeck crouched down beside the two, glaring at Roman.</p><p>"I've never seen a man who couldn't swim survive the ocean unscathed," Linebeck said, grimacing. "Something's fishy with you, boy. And I don't like it."</p><p>"Fishy! Like a siren!" shouted the bosun.</p><p>Roman's blood turned cold and he sat up, frozen. He didn't miss the look of concern that flashed over Logan's face.</p><p>Linebeck snapped his fingers. "Exactly! You ain't dabbling with those filthy sea <em>d</em><em>evils</em>, are you, boy?" Linebeck stood up, pointing an accusing finger in Roman's direction. "I'll have you walk the plank for that! Sirens are a sailor's enemy! I'll be damned if one foolish sailor decides it's a good idea to have <em>tea and crumpets</em> with those <em>monsters</em>."</p><p><em>Devils? Monsters?</em> Roman thought furiously, his cheeks getting hot.</p><p>"I-!" Roman started.</p><p>"With all due respect, Captain," Logan cut in quickly, shooting a stern look in Roman's direction. Roman clicked his mouth shut. "Sirens are a <em>myth</em> and there hasn't been any evidence to support their existence. I believe Roman was just incredibly lucky. Some divine power is obviously looking out for him."</p><p>Linebeck straightened, stroking his chin with a tentative look. "Alright. You're right. But if I find out that sirens are real, I won't treat Roman so kindly. I don't have the tolerance for sirens! They only bring about bad luck!" Turning to the crew, Linebeck shouted, "Got it?" There was a resounding agreement from the crew and Linebeck smiled smugly before barking, "Alright, now! Get back to work, you scurvy dogs! We're still in the middle of a storm!"</p><p>It was only once he marched off that both Roman and Logan sighed in unison. Logan turned to Roman, expression slightly exasperated.</p><p>"I don't know where to begin. Firstly," Logan said, "Allow me to do the explaining before you sign your own death warrant, would you?"</p><p>Roman couldn't hold back a laugh and he dove into Logan's arms, holding him close. "Thank you, Logan. I love you."</p><p>"I love you, too, Roman." Logan said. He wrapped his arms around his brother and squeezed tightly, as if Roman was about to slip out of his grasps into the ocean at any second. "I thought I lost you. I...have never been so terrified in my life."</p><p>Roman felt himself tear up and he buried himself deeper into Logan's shoulder. He hadn't thought about it before, but it scared him, too—the thought that he would've left Logan in torment had he died. Oh, how he loved the man so dearly! And how nice it was to have said love reciprocated just as strongly.</p><p>"There's no need to cry, Roman," Logan said, "You're here and that is important to me."</p><p>"You have no idea how much I love you, Logan," Roman said.</p><p>"They say it's a good thing when love is immeasurable," Logan said.</p><p>"It <em>is</em> a good thing." Roman picked up his head from Logan's shoulder, wiping away the tears and smiling. "I have to explain everything to you."</p><p>"What is there to explain? Isn't it simple? You fell overboard and due to the breath support you consistently employ as a vocalist, you had enough capacity to hold your breath for a sufficient amount of time." Logan frowned upon concluding his analysis. "Your expression denotes that my theory as to why you're still alive is severely inaccurate."</p><p>"Not <em>very</em>, but you are missing a bit of it," Roman said. Upon reminiscing the rather horrifying memory of nearly drowning to death, Roman couldn't help but smile.</p><p>"Oh, no," Logan said, eyes widening, "This has something to do about...about <em>earlier</em>, doesn't it?"</p><p>"It's true, Logan!" Roman insisted. He ducked his head closer to Logan, whispering, "Virgil- my siren saved me. He gave me a kiss! And I was able to breathe underwater."</p><p>Logan recoiled, shaking his head. "I liked my theory better. It made more sense."</p><p>"I promise you, I'm telling the truth!" Roman said, and he sighed and swayed, a sweet blush reddening his cheeks. "He kissed me, Logan. To save me. Isn't that beautiful?"</p><p>Logan buried his head in his hands. "I can't believe it. Because either you're telling the truth or you've completely lost it." Logan lifted his head. "People don't just breathe underwater, Roman! It's not possible!"</p><p>"Not unless a siren kisses you," Roman said.</p><p>"Okay." Logan took a breath. And then another. Then he fixed his jaw and stared right at Roman. "You're going to have to introduce me to him eventually. If you're not, in fact, one card short of a full deck."</p><p>Roman laughed, wrapping an arm around Logan's shoulders and squeezing him close. "Okay, okay. I'll introduce him to you. Just so I can tell you 'I told you so.'"</p><p>Logan snorted, resting his head on Roman's shoulder. "Oh, alright."</p><p>Logan slipped his arm around Roman's waist and squeezed, too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Mysterious Paths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One bartender meets a corpse pirate!!...</p><p>Accidentally, but it'll do.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was so fun to write and I hope y'all enjoy reading it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Declan Grey was known for being many things—a man of wit, a smooth talker, an irresistible flirt, or a man without integrity depending on who spoke of him. He had a tongue of silver and gift of adaptability, like a snake with the skin of a chameleon. And he quite enjoyed the reputation he had built for himself; The mysterious, yet ever so charming man of Mercy Island.</p><p>Yes, Declan was many things, but he was <em>not</em> a shoddy business owner.</p><p>He owned the finest bar on all of the island, The Lost Swamp. It was a cozy little place by the harbor, whose patrons were usually sailors and travelers with thousands upon thousands of stories to tell. Declan had met Roman there and as soon as he heard the man sing, he knew he had a musician fit for his bar. It was a perk that Roman was also very attractive.</p><p>Everything was perfect. Until those damned pirates arrived on Mercy Island! Those unruly fools stole away all the liquor they could get their filthy hands on, and to add insult to injury, stole away his musician!</p><p>Getting his affairs back into order was a headache. But he had managed to restore the damages to his property, restock his liquor cabinet, and—well, as far as getting another musician, none of them were up to par. And he had yet to pay Roman for the week prior to the kidnapping. Declan was, after all, <em>not</em> a shoddy business owner.</p><p>Declan leaned on the lovely dark oak counter of his bar, taking in a drag from his cigarette holder. He blew the smoke into the air leisurely, eyeing the spot Roman would sit at when he'd play music. And sighed.</p><p>"What's up, babes?" A man, clad in leather jacket, pulled up a stool to the counter. He tapped the wood. "Gin, please, on the rocks."</p><p>"Good evening, Remy."</p><p>Declan set aside his cigarette holder and pulled out a glass tumbler, filling it with ice and pale alcohol, and sliding it gently across the bar into Remy's hands.</p><p>"Thanks." The man took a sip, then set the glass on the bar. "So, c'mon, tell me. What's up?"</p><p>"It's frustrating," Declan said. He picked up his cigarette for another drag. The smoke settled in his lungs and filled him with a sense of comfort. "Roman is still gone and—admit it, Remy, this bar hasn't been the same without him. And I- I have yet to pay him, see." Declan shook his head and settled the cigarette holder back onto his lips.</p><p>Remy gave him a look of agreement and took another drink. "Why don't you go look for him, then?"</p><p>Declan puffed out a laugh. "Are you insane? He's been gone for- for nearly six months. He could be dead for all I know."</p><p>"Then, why do you care, babes?" Remy drawled, his brow quirking.</p><p>Declan pursed his lips in a frown. He blew out the rest of the smoke from his lungs. "I don't know."</p><p>Chatter around the bar drowned the two into silence, and Declan kept on smoking, and Remy tapped his tumbler with two fingers, thinking.</p><p>"Look, if you're so stuck on finding him, or whatever, what's stopping you from hopping on the next ship and looking for him?" Remy asked.</p><p>Declan wanted to retort, but no witty quip came to him. Remy was right, he <em>could</em> just close The Lost Swamp, hop onto a ship, and sail the sea, at least until he found Roman, dead or alive. Declan sucked in a breath of smoke and blew it out.</p><p>"Nothing," Declan said. "Where do I find a ship?"</p><p>Remy smirked and took a sip of his drink. "Well. Word has it a ship has been hovering around the dock for a while. You might want to look into that."</p><p>"Mm." He took another drag of his cigarette.</p><p>The night went on as usual, with the patrons chattering amongst themselves about the latest town gossip, and with Declan servicing his customers and desperately ignoring the empty stool in the corner of the room. It must've been passed midnight when the crowd finally dwindled and Declan could officially close.</p><p>As he started on nightly chores, putting up the seats, wiping down the bar and cleaning the glasses, he thought about what Remy had said. He had done it on impulse, really—when he suddenly decided to run upstairs to his quarters and throw everything into a suitcase, and scribble a note on his fancy lavender-scented stationery:</p><p><em>The Lost Swamp will be closed until further notice</em>.</p><p>He snatched his bowler hat and caplet from the coat hanger and tossed them on, and filled his purse with wads of cash, enough to pay to get across the sea—if his charm wasn't enough, of course. And he locked the door behind him.</p><p>Declan made his way down to the dock. The night was dark and alone, and the stone pathway was covered in a thick layer of fog which rested close to his feet. Declan couldn't help the feeling of anticipation swelling his chest. He knew he must've been out of his mind to go out to sea for the sole reason of finding Roman and paying him. That was all he was doing this for, really.</p><p>He made it to the dock in nearly no time at all. Upon stepping foot on the wooden planks that creaked a tad too much for his liking, a frigid chill ran down Declan's back. Like a premonition.</p><p>There, settled in the fog and looking far too intimidation as it bathed in the moonlight, sat a magnificent ship. Declan had to stop and stare at it in awe of its craftsmanship for a moment. That was, until he was drawn out of his own head with a shout-</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>Declan's head snapped to look above him and he nearly stumbled backwards in a startle when he noticed two beady eyes on an ashen face looking back at him. And he nearly screeched bloody murder when said- said <em>thing</em> dropped in front of him. Its clothes, which had traces of delicate design to it, were all tattered and covered in filth, and reeked of the ocean. The thing wearing the clothes was no less horrifying—its white skin clung to the bone, its eyes were sunken and baggy, and a twiny mustache hung over its rotten teeth. It bowed to him and Declan could only stare in horror.</p><p>"Pirate Captain Remus, at your service," it said with a vile grin, "And what business might you have with the Ghost Ship and its mighty crew?"</p><p>Declan worked his jaw but no words came out. The Ghost Ship? <em>The</em> Ghost Ship? Declan had only heard of such legends from other sailors and- well, he had always chalked it up to drunkenness. There was no way the Ghost Ship was real, was it? Yet, there was a corpse standing in front of him. Declan blinked hard several times. Yep, it was no trick of the light. Oh, what has he gotten himself into now?</p><p>But all that aside, he wasn't about to get on some ghost corpse pirate's bad graces.</p><p>Clearing his throat, Declan adjusted his gloves and plastered on his most charming smile. "Why, yes, well, I was actually wondering if you'd perhaps lend me your assistance. I'm on an important mission, you see, and I need a boat to travel."</p><p>Remus cocked his eyebrow. "Oh yeah?" He began to pace, his eyes never leaving Declan and took a step forward, his nose nearly touching Declan's cheek. "You're bold. I <em>like</em> you. What is your name, fascinating creature?"</p><p>"Declan Grey."</p><p>"Declan," Remus purred. He rocked back on his heels, a grin twirling the corners of his lips. "Well, Declan. You really are a curious thing, aren't you? Most people run and scream at the sight of me. Most people shiver at the thought of boarding my ship. Most people would not be so bold to ask me to board my ship <em>alive</em>. But you're not like most people, are you?"</p><p>Declan rolled his shoulders back. "Evidently not."</p><p>Remus cackled with glee, hopping and clapping his hands. "Oh, I <em>really</em> like you. Now then!" Remus extended his hand to Declan. "I trust you don't think you'll get my services for free."</p><p>Declan forced a laugh and a dismissive wave. "Oh, no, of course not!"</p><p>He was <em>not</em> about to try charming a corpse out of paying. He reached into his pocket to pull out his purse, but Remus shook his head.</p><p>"No, no, no. No money. I have enough riches on board and, frankly, the extent of my wealth bores me," Remus said. "What I don't have enough of, however, is rum."</p><p>Declan narrowed his eyes. "Rum?"</p><p>Remus grinned, nodding. "Rum."</p><p>Declan glanced back to the town behind him, then to Remus grinning in front of him. Slyly, he smiled. "I can arrange that."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. In Una Tepida Notte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roman and Virgil kiss a lot</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry this took forever to write!! I was having a really hard time getting my flow right and I kept on changing perspectives before I finally settled on this. I'm quite happy with it given how hellish this chapter has been, but I'll definitely be editing it later to improve the flow.</p><p>I hope you guys enjoy it and sorry for the wait, again!</p><p>EDIT: I totally forgot to give a huge shoutout to Waffle-Ninja for making AMAZING art for this fic!!! Please, please, please, check it out here: https://my.w.tt/Yh2JeedSS4</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was long passed midnight when the day started to quell into tranquility. Roman lounged on his burlap sack bed and faced the sky, listening closely to the muffled thudding of boots and creaky wood, and subdued drunken laughter from the half-asleep sailors below deck. Around him, the water was eerily placid and rocked the ship like a cradle. It was always so calm after a storm, Roman thought.</p><p>And what a day it was. Roman could barely believe his luck—not so much that he survived nearly drowning to death, though he was thankful for that, too—but because he had been kissed by the love of his life. His fingers brushed his lips where the kiss had lingered and Roman let out a long, singy-songy sigh. He wondered if Virgil would let him kiss him again. Roman wanted to shower Virgil's face with little kisses on his blushing cheeks, or on his lips as he whispered vows of undying love, or tenderly on his neck and wrists, if that wasn't particularly scandalous. Roman sighed again. And wondered if Virgil would let him kiss him again.</p><p>When the moon was high in the sky and the ship completely silent, Roman got up from his bed and stumbled over to the banister. He peered over the railing into the pitch black waters, just to check if his beloved was already waiting for him. His gaze drifted to the endless ocean in front of him, and he marveled at the way the ripples sent diamond rolling over into the blackness. It reminded him of Virgil's eyes.</p><p>Sucking in a breath of saltwater air, Roman sang.</p><p>"<em>I saw him once, then he was gone. We were like dreamers at night, who meet as in a trance, then part again. Two phantoms in the shadows of the moon. Can people really fall in love so soon?</em>"</p><p>His heart beat faster in his chest as his Virgil swam in his head. Yes, he thought, people really could fall in love so soon.</p><p>"<em>He walked alone, he seemed alone like me. Could he have known </em><em>t</em><em>hat moment was my destiny? I had to run away and it was like a dream...I saw him once. The dream was true. I saw him once and once will do...</em>"</p><p>Grabbing hold of a thick rope, Roman hoisted himself onto the banister and leaned towards the ocean. He breathed and closed his eyes, smelling the mist and feeling the wind, like a gentle hand brushing his cheek.</p><p>"<em>In my life, there are so many questions and answers that somehow seem wrong. In my life, there are times when I catch in the silence the sigh of a faraway song. And it sings of a world that I long to see, out of reach. Just a whisper away, waiting for me. Does he know I'm alive, do I know if he's real? Does he see what I see, does he feel what I feel?</em>" Roman blinked his eyes open and gazed out into the sea again. And smiled.</p><p>Below him in the water was his Virgil, staring at him with such a soft expression, one that made Roman's heart sing.</p><p>"<em>In my life, I'm no longer alone now that love in my life is so near. Find me now, find me here</em>."</p><p>There was silence for a moment, then Roman breathed out, "You're here."</p><p>"You remembered," Virgil said at the same moment.</p><p>Roman smiled, blush creeping on his cheeks. "I couldn't stop thinking of you."</p><p>Virgil let out a small, melodious laugh, and a warm look overcame him. "My dear, reckless fool. You really are head over heels for me."</p><p>Roman laughed, too, his heart beating so fast in his chest. "I can't help being a hopeless romantic. And you, my siren, are the apple of my eye."</p><p>"It's...nice to hear that, especially so sincerely," Virgil said. He tilted his head a little, his eyes considering Roman. "You're so <em>different</em>. True to your heart. Kind. No one- No one has ever loved me like this."</p><p>Roman and Virgil looked at each other, the two of them completely lost in each other's gaze. It felt meaningful, like there was something unspoken but overwhelmingly strong between the shared look. Roman rocked back on his heels a little. And smiled.</p><p>"I never got to thank you for saving me," Roman said, "Then again, I was <em>going</em> to. You can't really blame me for suddenly being yanked out of the ocean. But- anyway, thank you."</p><p>"Oh," Virgil said, blushing a bit. "Yeah, well...you're- you're welcome."</p><p>"And you kissed me!"</p><p>To this, Virgil's face flushed a bright red. "To <em>save your life</em>."</p><p>"Could I kiss you? Now?" Roman blurted out before he could stop himself.</p><p>Virgil's eyes widened and he ducked half of his face into the water. He attempted to respond, but Roman couldn't understand the blurb of bubbly ocean water. To this, Roman laughed, absolutely smitten with his poor, timid siren. Virgil bristled, but Roman could tell it was mostly playful, so he kept on laughing. Well, up until the moment he got a faceful ocean water. He stumbled back off the banister in surprise and this time it was Virgil who laughed.</p><p>Roman clamored back onto his feet and leaned over the banister, and he fell in love at the sight of Virgil's face, absolutely full of mirth and satisfaction.</p><p>"I'm sorry- I just- I-" Virgil tried to explain as he attempted not to chortle.</p><p>"I- oh, I know I say this, perhaps a tad too often, but I- I love you, Virgil."</p><p>Virgil's fit of stifled laughter soon died down, and then it was the two of them again, staring at each other lovingly in the silence of the night. Virgil swam a little closer and Roman leaned as far as the banister would let him.</p><p>Peering through his lashes, his cheeks all rosy with blush, Virgil spoke softly, "To, uh, answer your question, I, uh, yeah. I would love to kiss you."</p><p>Roman felt absolutely giddy. Hesitantly, Virgil rose up from the water, his whole being glistening silver in the moonlight. Chastely, he held Roman's jaw and brushed his thumb over his rosy cheeks, making Roman's heart flutter. Roman's eyes blinked closed and then he felt Virgil's lips upon his own.</p><p>The kiss was delicate and sweet, and as blissful as Roman had imagined. The world had disappeared, all but Virgil and his little beating heart, and it was everything Roman could have ever dreamed of. Yes, it was damp and there was a salty taste in Roman's mouth, and their noses were crushed together, but it was perfect.</p><p>Virgil pulled back and Roman blinked back to reality, his world all hazy. Virgil was blushing like mad, but he was smiling a shy, lopsided grin and Roman's breath was taken away.</p><p>Roman tenderly cupped Virgil's face and pressed another kiss onto his lips. He pulled back and rested their forehead together, Virgil's breath tickling his lips. He looked right into Virgil's eyes, those beautiful pools of midnight ocean. Roman held him there for another moment, wanting to stay close to his siren.</p><p>"I love you," he whispered. "So much it hurts."</p><p>"I...love you, too," Virgil echoed, his voice just as gentle.</p><p>"If only a night could last forever," Roman said. "I'd want this night to last forever."</p><p>Virgil's gaze was soft. "I think so, too."</p><p>Roman pecked one small kiss onto Virgil's lips and pulled back, and lingered there for a moment. Virgil stayed, too, his eyes closed and his cheek leaning into Roman's palm as a strange purr rumbled in his throat. To Roman, this was absolutely endearing.</p><p>"Will I see you again? Tomorrow's eve?" Virgil asked.</p><p>"I should hope so, my love," Roman said. He brushed Virgil's stringy bangs away from his face. "I'm not going anywhere, anyway."</p><p>Virgil's eyes dropped to the chain around Roman's ankle and his eyes narrowed. He scowled, venomous. "How come they keep you chained to the mast like a dog?"</p><p>Roman smiled a little, sad. "I was taken from my home. I'm a captive aboard this ship."</p><p>"I could cut you loose," Virgil said, considering the chain. "I could use these spines on my fins, they're as cutting as a steel blade. And you could escape with me. I kissed you, you should be able to breathe underwater."</p><p>"My love, my sweet, I am touched by your words," Roman said, but his smile was still so somber. "And I would love to run away with you."</p><p>"What's wrong?" Virgil asked.</p><p>"Logan, my dearest friend, is captive on this ship, too. And I cannot leave him," Roman said.</p><p>"I see," Virgil said. He bit into his lip, in a spot that was already blistered. "I'll free you both, then."</p><p>"Don't fret, my love," Roman said, "One day, I will be free and we will be inseparable. But for now..." Roman brushed the hollow of Virgil's cheek and smiled, gentle and warm. "This'll do."</p><p>Roman leaned in to kiss him again, one last kiss, just to savor and remember the bliss that came with it, at least until their next encounter. Virgil seemed just as desperate for contact and pushed back eagerly. It almost felt like Virgil would never see Roman again.</p><p>Perhaps he got a little lost in the kiss. Perhaps it wasn't a wise thing to drop his guard. Perhaps he embodied the fool Virgil thought he was for being so careless.</p><p>But he had never felt his blood run colder faster than when he heard the Captain behind him and felt the steel tip of a sword prodding at his ribs.</p><p>"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wuh-oh this isn't good lads</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Fortune Favors The Brave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Patton has a gift...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I finally introduced Patton!! Phew!! That's all the major characters, folks!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a famous Hytopian myth of a boy who was too kind for his own good.</p><p>One day, a boy found an injured siren disguised as a bird. It then asked the boy to collect a blossom, the scale of a fish, and the whitest of pearls. The boy left and returned with items: a blossom of a dying rose, the scale of a snake, and a pearl without luster. Out of the goodness of his heart, he refused to return empty handed. But the siren was furious with what he had brought it and cursed him with the ugliness of a wilting flower, a serpentine tail, and a voice that may never sing.</p><p>But that wasn't how the story went.</p><p>One day, a boy found an injured siren. It had no disguise, and it was vulnerable, it was scared. He had heard of these beautiful creatures of the sea, with tails made of silver and voices of honey, and malice strong as any maelstrom. <em>Monsters</em>, they said. But the boy saw no monster. Its tail had gotten caught in a fisherman's net and the rope had marred its scales. The boy cut it loose and returned the siren to the sea. The siren gifted him a special trinket in thanks for his compassion. A necklace adorn with a Siren's Scale, which, according to legend, allowed the wearer to change between the form of a human and a siren. It was also said to be the source of a mysterious power that could give life back to those who died at sea. But the boy treasured something else more than the scale; his new friend, the siren named Virgil.</p><p>That was the real story and Patton would know. He <em>was</em> The Kind Boy.</p><p>Patton used to live on the island of Hytopia. He couldn't remember it as well as he used to, but sometimes his home would visit him in his dreams; And he would begin to miss the golden hills and pink sand, and the chimes that clattered in the breeze like silverwear.</p><p>And he dreamt of a man named <em>Logan</em>. Only fragments of dreams, though, ones that would vanish by morning if he held on too tightly. The blue of the sky reflected in Logan's dark eyes. Stars. Sun-burnt sand in tussled hair. Patton wanted to go back to Hytopia, to find Logan again. Though, he wondered, was Logan a dream or memory?</p><p>Patton didn't want to leave Hytopia. Not at first. He didn't have any reason to leave—he had a friend, he had a home, and fortune seemed to follow him. But it all started with the rumor of a Ghost Ship. And then that day. Oh, he could smell it—the smoke. All the smoke. And a voice screeching through the chaos.</p><p>
  <em>Where is it?</em>
</p><p>The Siren's Scale. Patton fled to the ocean, fear pounding in his chest and guilt eating him alive—he was the reason those pirates hurt all of those innocent people. He ran to the ocean and the moment the waves splashed onto his skin, his legs turned into scales. Patton fled and didn't look back.</p><p>And it seemed like he hadn't stopped fleeing ever since that day. The Ghost Ship was constantly on his tail; The captain, a terrifying, chaotic man, coveted his scale pendant. But Patton wasn't going to give it up. He knew the Siren's Scale held a power and he was its guardian, in a sense.</p><p>This was one of those instances, when the captain would give chase to Patton and follow him across the sea. The Ghost Ship was a fast ship, but Patton had perpetual luck, it seemed. He would always find a way to evade the clutches of the particularly persistent captain, either with his nimbleness or convenient rock formations.</p><p>This time, maybe he wasn't as lucky.</p><p>Patton broke the surface of the water with a gasp and his lungs burned as the sandy air prickled the back of his nose. Patton fought against the turbulent current, taking the brief moment to catch his breath and skim the endless horizon. In the distance, he could spot traces of a storm drifting away and, more importantly, a collection of closely netted sea stacks. He whirled around to look behind him and spotted the Ghost Ship as it sailed doused in the cold light of the moon.</p><p>The Ghost Captain was gripping a rope on the side of his ship and his eyes were fixed on Patton's, and a wicked smile was spread across his pale face. Patton plunged back into the dark ocean, working vigorously to push through the thickness of the waters. He had to make it to the sea stacks.</p><p>Patton wanted to go back to Hytopia. Obviously, that had been a mistake—and he should have known, it was a known rumor that the Ghost Ship had been lurking around nearby islands.</p><p>Patton finally darted in between the sea stacks, the geologic formations providing him with a safe space. A safe space for the time being. Patton hid behind a larger stack and trailed up the formation, breaking the surface to eye the Ghost Ship.</p><p>And the Ghost Ship hung over the water, eerie as ever. And though the wind was howling and the ocean restless, it was completely still. Patton scanned the ship for its captain, weary.</p><p>"<em>I </em><em>will find it,</em><em> little dear</em>," the wind whispered, carrying the voice of the Ghost Captain. "<em>I will find it. </em><em>And, little dear,</em><em> I will find you</em>."</p><p>Patton darted behind the stack and held the Siren's Scale, which tingled underneath the delicate touch of his fingertips. Patton craned his neck around the rock and he wasn't surprised to see the Ghost Ship sailing closer. But he wasn't afraid—it was easy to hide in the stacks underwater.</p><p>As the ship neared, Patton could hear faint voices.</p><p>"I thought you were going to <em>help</em> me." spoke a voice Patton didn't recognize.</p><p>"Patience, my darling," drawled the voice of the Ghost Captain, "I told you already, I have to acquire the Siren's Scale."</p><p>"That little trinket? It's only a myth-" scoffed the voice.</p><p>But the Ghost Captain cut him off. "You believed me to be merely a myth, didn't you? Yet, here I am."</p><p>The second voice's jaw clicked shut.</p><p>The Ghost Ship sailed closer and the waves were now sloshing around the stacks. Patton was ready to duck under the water, safely hidden away. The Ghost Captain would not capture him tonight.</p><p>Unless his luck <em>had</em> run out.</p><p>But just as the Ghost Ship loomed over him, just as Patton caught sight of the captain and swore the captain caught sight of him with those haunting eyes, everything seemed to stop at a standstill.</p><p>"Do you hear that?" the Ghost Captain said, going rigid.</p><p>Patton could see the man beside him—clad much too cleanly in comparison to the ragged, skeletal pirate beside him—and his whole expression narrowed, and he nodded. Patton strained to hear what had distracted the Ghost Captain. There was nothing at first, but then Patton caught it, the sound of a beautiful melody that sung in the silence of the night, with a voice that sent warm chills down his spine. Another siren's voice, perhaps?</p><p>"...<em>We were like dreamers at night, who meet as in a trance, then part again. Two phantoms in the shadows of the moon. Can people really fall in love so soon?</em>"</p><p>The Ghost Captain remained very silent for a moment. Patton, too.</p><p>"I've heard that voice befo-" said the second voice.</p><p>"It's the siren. Follow that voice," said the Ghost Captain. He barked at his crew, "Now! I need that scale!"</p><p>The Ghost Ship swiftly trailed away from the stacks. Patton peered around his hiding spot, watching the Ghost Ship sail further away, leaving him behind. Patton leaned back on the rocks, sighing in relief, the Siren's Scale cradled between his fingers.</p><p>And he wondered.</p><p>Whose voice was it that saved him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this exposition dump lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roman is confronted...and things don't go...well...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yall are in for a ride, this gets intense! Tw for violence and blood</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"On his knees!"</p><p>Roman felt his lungs seize in his chest and everything was thrown into disorientation.</p><p>He could barely register the rough and damp of the deck he was just thrown against, nor the scrapes against his palms, nor the tears that had suddenly sprung to his eyes—but it was then that his lungs took in a grounding breath and the world returned to focus. The captain was barking orders. And then Roman felt rough hands pinch at his shoulders and bring him crashing to his knees. That was enough to snap him out of his daze.</p><p>"What a horrendous little sea monster," Linebeck growled, pointing his sword.</p><p>Roman trailed down the length of silver, his heart stuttering when he saw what was at its tip: Virgil. Virgil scowled and snarled with eyes full of fury, his silver tail swishing and cracking against the deck like a whip. Roman struggled against his restraints, but at least two pairs of hands held him back at the neck and shoulders, forcing him to stay on his knees.</p><p>"No!" came out Roman's broken shout. Roman felt the tears roll down his cheeks. "Please, don't hurt him, I beg of you. Have mercy."</p><p>Linebeck scowled, turning his sword to Roman and laying it against his neck none too gently. Roman flinched. "I warned you! I warned you not to meddle with those <em>sea devils</em>, yet you did not heed my words! Do my threats sound empty to you? Do you take me for a coward? No, I will show no mercy."</p><p>"I fell in love!" Roman cried. "I swear, I never meant any harm."</p><p>Linebeck's mouth twisted into a frown, his eyes harboring nothing but hatred. "Oh. Love. How unfortunate love becomes the reason of your demise."</p><p>The sword pressed against his neck and Roman's heart began to beat wildly within his ribcage, but despite the fervor of adrenaline, Roman felt frozen. Oh, this was it. He was going to die.</p><p>Roman screwed his eyes shut and he saw Remus.</p><p>The sword sliced into his neck and thick blood spilled out, and he heard Virgil cry out, sharp and pained. Roman's heart shattered at the sound.</p><p>"No!"</p><p>The captain's sword clattered onto the deck as a blur tackled and wrestled him to the ground. Then, everything broke into chaos. Roman's eyes snapped open as he was roughly shoved forward with little regard, and he caught himself with shaking arms before he could collapse. Blood dribbled from his neck and stained the deck like burgundy wine. A coarse whine came form him and he pressed his hand to the wound, as if that would stop the bleeding.</p><p>Roman lifted his eyes from the wood of the deck. In a way, it felt as if he was drowning again. His focus was blinking in and out and his vision was getting swimmy. Shock—Logan had told him about it before. Shock was seeping into his system like the blood seeping through his tightly knit fingers.</p><p>"<em>You nasty sea devil!</em>"</p><p><em>Virgil</em>. Heart pounding hard in his chest, his eyes darted blearily in search for his siren.</p><p>He found Logan instead, straddling the waist of the captain as he wrestled to hold him back. Logan's expression was filled with such an intensity Roman had never seen from the stoic man, a mixture of rage, fear, and determination. Though Logan fought valiantly, it was clear he was struggling, what with the serried ring of sailors surrounding.</p><p>Then, he spotted Virgil, his siren, flanked by more foolish sailors attempting to capture him. Roman was momentarily in awe of Virgil's ferocity, of the spit of his bite and the fire in his midnight water eyes, the wrath many a myth have cautioned, and it was, in a way, beautiful. Virgil spared no quarter—Bill Baily had retreated to tend to the serrated wound running down the length of his forearm, Brutus struggled against the strangling hold of the slender tail wrapped around his neck, and Niko had his hand pressed over his eye, terrified as Virgil took a swipe at him with his sharp claws.</p><p>The sailors surrounding Virgil quickly fled and cowered in terror. It was then that Virgil broke away from the fight, his expression of fury replaced with one of worry, and his eyes desperately skimmed the horizon of the deck. Looking. And then his eyes met Roman's.</p><p>Roman blinked and it felt like an eternity had passed.</p><p>Virgil's tail didn't look much like a tail anymore—it looked more like legs connected by a thin, scaly film. Roman only realized because Virgil attempted to get up through said film, only to wince and collapse back onto the floor. He clawed his way across the deck instead, and then Roman blinked, another eternity, and Virgil was in front of him. Touching him, caressing his face.</p><p>"Roman! Roman!" Virgil's panicked voice reached his ears.</p><p>He managed to breathe out, "Virgil."</p><p>"Roman, listen to me," Virgil said. "Do you have something dry?"</p><p>Roman blinked. Eternity. "Yes..." His hand fiddled with the sash around his waist until Virgil's hands replaced his and undid the fabric from his hip.</p><p>Virgil started to vigorously rub at the length of his tail, until he broke through the film, until what used to be a tail was no longer a tail, strangely, but a pair of legs.</p><p>"Roman? Roman, breathe. Look at me," Virgil said shakily. Blink. Virgil's touch was the only thing keeping Roman to the ground. "The ocean- we need to get to the ocean."</p><p>There was a sudden, sharp snapping sound and the cuff around Roman's ankle was no more. Virgil worked to rip a thin strand of fabric from the sash which he then tied delicately around Roman's neck, enough to slow down the bleeding. He wrapped the rest modestly around his waist.</p><p>"Roman," Virgil said. His shaking hands held Roman's cheek again. "Can you stand?"</p><p>"I can, I can..." Roman muttered.</p><p>Roman struggled to get his feet under him, and beside him, Virgil supported most of his weight. Virgil took the lead across the deck and towards the ocean—a small distance which proved more difficult than Roman anticipated. His body felt heavy and, yet, it felt like he was floating. At least he had Virgil, his siren—and now his dashing prince charming he had always dreamt would save him—by his side, keeping him to the ground.. He always wanted Virgil by his side.</p><p>It felt like another eternity had passed until they made it to the railing overlooking the dark, midnight black ocean. Virgil's breathing was labored and his whole body was shaking with effort, but his determination remained unwavering, and the sailors bordering Virgil's peripheral seemed to know it, too.</p><p>"We're almost there, stay with me, Roman. Please," Virgil said.</p><p>"I'm here," Roman said in between breaths, "I'm always here for you, my love..."</p><p>Just as Virgil was going to push him back into the water, an uproar of shouts and curses pierced through Roman's shock drunk system.</p><p><em>Logan</em>.</p><p>To Roman, it felt like the world was moving in slow-motion when he turned to the nearby scuffle. And he froze when he saw him, when he saw Logan, his best friend, his brother.</p><p>It took four sailors to hold Logan away from the captain and a fifth to hold him down on his knees. Logan's scowl was unwavering as the captain stumbled to his feet, clutching his jaw and wiping the blood from his split lip.</p><p>"You filthy blackguard!" Linebeck spat to Logan. The navigator only glared, his eyes hard behind the cracked glass of his spectacles. Linebeck laughed, but it was nothing but cruel, and he leaned towards Logan, snarling. "I will make you pay for that!"</p><p>He made his way to the sword strewn uselessly upon the deck. Fear gripped Roman's heart like he had never felt before.</p><p>"Logan!"</p><p>Logan's eyes fixed on Roman, wide with terror and worry. And apology.</p><p>"No!" Roman cried.</p><p>"Virgil!" Logan shouted. "Go!"</p><p>Virgil gave him a firm nod and wrapped his arms around Roman.</p><p>"Logan, no!"</p><p>And then Roman was...falling. Blink. Eternity.</p><p>The inky water flooded all of his senses, drowning him, dragging him down away from the sparkling light of the moon and stars, away from the warm light of candles aboard the <em>Linebeck</em>. Roman stared at the light of the candles until the darkness drowned that out, too. And he could barely comprehend the emptiness that held him, crushing him like the weight of water.</p><p>Virgil caught him in his arms. Blink.</p><p>"I have you," Virgil murmured softly in his ear.</p><p>Virgil held him close as he swam away from the <em>Linebeck</em>. And he didn't stop, his tail continued to beat against the water like the heart that beat in Roman's ears. And Roman was absolutely exhausted, close to letting unconsciousness take over.</p><p>"Virgil? Virgil!"</p><p>"<em>Patton</em>."</p><p>Roman blinked back into focus, lifting his eyes to the siren swimming towards them. From a glance, Roman could tell this siren was a kind soul. The siren had pleasant face and gentle honey eyes, and a beautiful, frilly tail of blue and white. The necklace around his neck vaguely caught Roman's eye.</p><p>"Hello," the siren greeted politely, "My name is Patton!"</p><p>Blink. "'M Roman..." Roman managed to say.</p><p>"Oh! Virgil! <em>This </em>is your Roman?" Patton asked, squealing. "This is your human?"</p><p>"<em>Patton</em>, please." It was impossible to miss the urgency and panic in Virgil's voice.</p><p>Patton's face immediately dropped. "Oh, no. What happened?" He studied Roman, his eyes trailing to Roman's neck. He gasped, covering his mouth with both hands. "Oh, he's bleeding!"</p><p>It was true—the cut along his neck was still spilling blood, which twisted into the ocean like smoke.</p><p>Roman slumped, closing his eyes. It was getting to be too much to remain awake.</p><p>"I need to keep him safe. I'm going to the cove," Virgil said, "And, Patton, I need to ask a favor of you. <em>Please</em>."</p><p>"Anything."</p><p>The conversation soon drifted away from Roman like driftwood on the shore, growing distant and muffled, as the unconsciousness took over. Virgil still held him tightly, keeping him by his side.</p><p>And Roman thought of Logan as he succumbed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Poor Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Declan finds the perfect bargaining chip...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woah! This chapter is a long one! Here's a 3k+ word chapter for y'all! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hard nails tapped against the rotting wood of the Ghost Ship. Declan kept his expression level as he gazed out to the black sea, but on the inside, his annoyance was rolling over like waves, making him bitterly sick. Declan felt justified, wallowing in his annoyance—after all, he had just handed over his stash of rum to a crew of alcoholic corpses and its captain. He had never seen rum downed so fast in his life.</p><p>Remus stood to the side, both hands gripping at the railing and making a horrible grating sound as his nails caught on the splintering wood. He had sobered up quite quickly after losing sight of the siren and subsequentially catching wind of a heavenly voice he was convinced belonged to said siren—Declan wasn't so sure it was a siren at all, actually. He couldn't hush the nagging in the back of his head that told him; that voice sounded far too familiar.</p><p>Anyway, the Ghost Captain coveted the Siren's Scale. Declan could scoff.</p><p>"I thought you told me you had no interest in riches," Declan said after a while.</p><p>Remus' eyes flicked to him for a moment, his smile broad but empty, and his mustache twitched. "I don't."</p><p>Declan laughed. "And that's why you're chasing this siren for its pendant, of course," he snarked.</p><p>Remus frowned and looked away from Declan, towards the sea. And sighed. "Then, it should be obvious how important this is to me."</p><p>"Oh?" Declan gave him a curious look. "What do you mean?"</p><p>Remus put on a smile, teeth showing and all. He pointed to something in a distance, and Declan followed his finger, finding the warm glow of lanterns.</p><p>Another ship.</p><p>"Well, well, well," Remus purred. He twirled his mustache between his fingers. "It's the <em>Linebeck</em>."</p><p>Declan cocked his head to the side a little, eyeing the ship that was rapidly growing nearer. "Oh, another ship on the ocean. How unheard of."</p><p>Remus grinned, amused. "You're so sardonic, little darling."</p><p>Declan almost choked on the pet name alone.</p><p>"But, no, the <em>Linebeck </em>is like a feisty lover of mine. A rivaling ship..." Remus stared at the ship with what Declan could only describe as titillation. "And my night is just about to get <em>so much more entertaining</em>. Sailors, set course for that ship on the horizon!"</p><p>A look of disbelief crossed over Declan's face. "You're going to engage with them?"</p><p>Remus' crooked smile told him everything he needed to know. The <em>nerve</em> of that Ghost Captain!</p><p>Declan bristled. "You're so <em>insufferable</em>."</p><p>"What ails you, darling?"</p><p>"You!" Declan said, poking the Captain right in the chest. "What about <em>my</em> pursuit? That rum costed me a fortune, you know! And it seems that I have wasted it to a corpse of a captain with no sense of honor!"</p><p>Mischief gleamed in Remus' dark eyes. "Hardly my fault, is it?"</p><p>Declan was about to lose it. He really was. But the last thing he wanted was to give in to Remus and satisfy him. No, Declan was the better man. He snapped his mouth shut instead, smiling tightly through his annoyance. "Right."</p><p>Remus looked at him with curiosity, but said nothing. Declan returned to tapping on the wood of the railing, staring at the<em> Linebeck</em> as the Ghost Ship neared it.</p><p>The mist which followed the Ghost Ship soon began to envelop the surrounding seas, the sea which had now quelled into something calmer and, yet, something far more sinister. Declan felt a chill run down his spine.</p><p>The lanterns on board the <em>Linebeck</em> grew closer and it soon became clear that something had transpired aboard the ship. Declan craned his neck, curiously eyeing the scuffle aboard, his eyes drawn to the blade that glowed gold in the fire's light, pointed towards a man forced onto his knees. Interestingly to Declan, though the sword threatened him, the man remained still and resolutely calm.</p><p>The Ghost Ship flanked the<em> Linebeck</em>'s port,drowning the rivaling ship in its fog. Declan could now make out shouting and cursing, but nothing coherent. Not that it mattered—as the Ghost Ship dawned upon the smaller ship, the dread which seeped into the night's air hushed the souls on board.</p><p>"Oh, I do love it when they quiet," Remus said, gleefully, "It's the moment you know the fear has reached their poor little hearts."</p><p>Remus whirled around and Declan's eyes followed him as he strutted cockily across the deck. He grabbed one of the taut ropes and hopped up onto the opposite banister, and then drew out the rapier that was strapped to his side. With a swift motion he cut the rope and swung across the expanse of the deck, and let go and dropped onto the <em>Linebeck</em>'s deck with a reverberating thud. And bowed at the hip with one arm flared behind him.</p><p>"Greetings, you many a poor soul," Remus said with his crooked smile.</p><p>The crew and the captain screamed, scattering like roaches upon Remus' entry, and Declan could understand their terror. Remus looked ghastly and evil as he stood drenched in the light of the moon with the fire reflecting in his grim, black eyes. The captain of the ship—or who Declan assumed was the captain, what with his expensive blue coat and misplaced cockiness—darted away the fastest, abandoning his crew. Remus shrieked with laughter.</p><p>The crew aboard the Ghost Ship started to bustle, too. One of the rather skeletal looking crew members brought out a board and laid it against the railing, connecting it to the railing of the <em>Linebeck</em>. And then the crew started to migrate from the Ghost Ship onto the <em>Linebeck</em>, trailing behind their captain. Everything turned into disarray and Declan did <em>not</em> join them, electing instead to watch the chaos unfold before him.</p><p>Remus spared no quarter as he charged towards the crew, his terrifying form floating across the deck as his bone-chilling laugh echoed into the night. Declan didn't pay much mind of the carnage that became of the crew. Instead, his curiosity was drawn to the man who stood completely still in the middle of it all. There was an intensity in his brown eyes, burning clear as day.</p><p>"Well, well, well, what have we here?"</p><p>The man stiffened and stared at Remus with his unwavering eyes. Even as Remus grinned at him, pointing his rapier under his chin. Not even a flinch.</p><p>"Remus," he said calmly.</p><p>"Logan, lovely to see you this fine evening," Remus said, "You know, what a coincidence we meet again, my vessel's been short one navigator."</p><p>"Ah, so you intend on taking me captive?" Logan said, though he was entirely unsurprised.</p><p>Remus' grin turned sharklike. "Naturally. Only until I acquire the Siren's Scale."</p><p>"Hm," Logan said, incredulous. "The Siren's Scale. The <em>myth</em>. So, it's safe to assume I will remain your captive."</p><p>"Oh, for goodness- it's not a <em>myth</em>!" Remus snapped. "I've seen it with my own eyes!"</p><p>"Ah. You've decayed into senility, then."</p><p>Remus' mustache twitched. "You're just like I remembered, Logan. I must say, I've missed you and your wit." Turning his back to the navigator, Remus barked to his crew. "Sailors! Bring the navigator aboard my ship and don't forget to collect all of the charts!"</p><p>He then turned his weapon to a poor crewman, shaking on the floor. The sailor cowered and raised his hands, as if that would be enough to protect him.</p><p>When Remus spoke, his voice was laced with promises of pain. "Now...<em>where is the siren</em>?"</p><p>It was then that a very small, very quiet <em>psst</em> caught Declan's attention. Declan tore his eyes away from Remus, looking over his shoulder to the banister across the deck. He stared at it for a moment. Surely he hadn't heard anything at all.</p><p><em>Psst</em>.</p><p>Declan's curiosity got the better of him. He abandoned where he stood and gracefully strode over to the other end of the ship. And he glanced down into the dark water below. He blinked.</p><p>Below him was a person. He looked back up to Declan with those big brown eyes and rosy cheeks, and in his hand, he clutched something Declan couldn't quite make out.</p><p>"I need you to keep this safe from the Captain. Please," the person begged.</p><p>Declan didn't know how to respond. Even less so when the person chucked the thing over, landing on the deck at his feet with a delicate plink. Declan stared at it for a moment.</p><p>"<em>Please</em>," the person begged.</p><p>Declan's eyes flitted between the person in the ocean and the trinket on the ground. He looked to the person below and gave him a slow nod. It felt like a responsibility had been dumped on his shoulders all of the sudden, like looking after this trinket was a matter between life or death. And Declan didn't like it.</p><p>He picked it up, examining it. It was a necklace made of a string of pearls and the pendant that hung from it was a holographic silver charm that seemed translucent. It glowed and pulsed strangely in his hand, like a ripple across the water. It was clear this trinket had power and it made Declan feel a little uneasy. He pocketed the item nevertheless, and then looked over the railing, but the person who had been there not a moment ago was gone.</p><p>Declan's attention was brought back to Remus when he heard shouting aboard the <em>Linebeck</em>. And it was really strange, because the voice he heard was filled with desperation, which it why it surprised him to know it came from none other than the Ghost Captain himself.</p><p>"Where is it? <em>Where is it?</em>" The captain shrieked, broken. "<em>Where is the Siren's Scal</em><em>e?</em>"</p><p>"Please, mercy!" the sailor plead, "I don't know where it is! We don't have it!"</p><p>Remus growled in frustration, shoving the sailor aside and whirling around on his heel, stomping back to the Ghost Ship.</p><p>"Set the captain in his crate and his whole ship ablaze!" Remus snarled, "There's nothing here I need."</p><p>The remaining crewmen aboard the ship wailed in fear of their fates, some flinging themselves into the sea in a final act of desperation. The undead crew of the Ghost Ship snickered and smashed the lit torches onto the wooden deck, and fire began to travel across the ship, destroying anything in its path.</p><p>Remus seemed satisfied in watching the <em>Linebeck</em> burn as the Ghost began to trail away. Declan kept his eyes to Remus, watching the blaze within his cold eyes. And could tell Remus had done it from a place of sadness and frustration. Not that that justified anything, nothing could really justify murder, but, well, the courts couldn't try a dead man, anyway.</p><p>"Was that necessary?" Declan asked finally.</p><p>"No," Remus said. It was maybe guilt that thickened his voice. His smiled, as if that was his way to cope. "I'll find it, though. I <em>need</em> to find it."</p><p>Declan paused for a moment and, briefly, his mind trailed to the necklace that sat heavy in the pocket of his trousers. "Why?"</p><p>Remus didn't respond, but continued to smile. "With a navigator now on board, it'll be easier to travel the seas. Speaking of, what exactly is your quest, again?"</p><p>When Declan thought of Roman, the sweet young man with a handsome smile, he couldn't help but feel a little hot. He quickly cleared his throat.</p><p>"I'm looking for a former employee of mine," Declan muttered. "I need to pay him."</p><p>"Ah." Remus didn't seem to believe him for some reason, and that left Declan feeling a little miffed.</p><p>"So, you seem to have a history with that navigator," Declan said. He looked over his shoulder to where Logan stood on deck, his gaze lost in thought as he stared out to the ocean.</p><p>Remus' grin grew impish. "Ahh, yes, Logan and I know each other quite well. I found him on the island of Hytopia, an apprentice astronomer, and an ideal candidate for a navigator. It wasn't an astronomer I was searching for when I raided Hytopia. But a pirate takes what he can."</p><p>"Let me guess," Declan said, "Given the tale originates from Hytopia, I'm going to say you were looking for that Siren's Scale?"</p><p>Remus' expression turned unpassionate. "I was, yes." He stared out into the ocean, the <em>Linebeck</em> now a little speck of red flames in the horizon. He sighed. "The quest continues."</p><p>Declan hummed in a sort of agreement, and that was the end of that.</p><p>Ever since he was taken on board, the navigator had been awfully silent, Declan couldn't help but notice. Curiously, he glanced over his shoulder to spy on Logan, and that was when he noticed Logan leaning over the edge of the banister, eyes cast into the sea.</p><p>"What is he doing?" Declan muttered.</p><p>"Who?" Remus asked.</p><p>"Logan."</p><p>Remus whirled around, his eyes wide with question. When he saw Logan staring blankly at the ocean below, he, too, grew curious. He began to make his way to the man and Declan trailed behind him.</p><p>"There's someone in the water." Logan said before either of them could ask.</p><p>"<em>What?</em>"</p><p>Remus flung himself against the banister, looking into the water same as Logan. Declan modestly peered over Remus' shoulder and, sure enough, there was that same person from before floating in the inky black waves. The one that had given him the strange trinket.</p><p>"It's <em>you</em>," Remus said.</p><p>"Wait-"</p><p>With lightning fast movements, he cut the net that hung heavy on the side of the ship's hull, effectively trapping the person within a prison of rope. Remus jumped over the railing and scaled down the side of the ship, snatching the net and pulling it in. He climbed back up with ease, hauling with him a net with a person inside it. He threw the net gracelessly onto the deck of his ship with a triumphant sound.</p><p>"<em>I</em> <em>caught you</em>," he cried, "After all this time, <em>I</em> <em>caught you</em>."</p><p>The person squirmed within the net, attempting to untangle his limbs from its snare. Logan was the one to step in to help, carefully helping the man out of his plight. Declan could make out his features now; the man had a friendly face composed of big brown eyes and a nervous smile, with cheeks that were dotted with freckles and a distinct dimple on one side, with sandy hair that stuck to his forehead yet retained its volume. There was something pleasant about simply being in his presence and Declan found that he liked that very much.</p><p>Once the man was freed, his eyes settled on Logan with a look of shock and awe. His cheeks flushed a little, and softly, he said, "You're <em>real</em>."</p><p>"I beg your pardon?" Logan asked, bewildered.</p><p>"You're...<em>Logan</em>, right?" he asked.</p><p>Logan nodded slowly. "How do you…?"</p><p>The man's blush turned a darker shade. Shyly, he said, "I-I remember you. From my dreams."</p><p>Logan went silent for a moment, his gaze lost in the alluring stranger's. "What's your name?"</p><p>"Patton."</p><p>"Patton..." Logan tried.</p><p>Patton smiled and Logan did, too, a small, chaste smile. Declan found the entire exchange quite sweet aside from the strangeness of it.</p><p>Remus standing by his side, however, was absolutely seething. His eyes were burning into Patton's collar, as if there was something there, but that was the problem—nothing was there at all. No jewelry. No <em>Siren's Scale</em>.</p><p>In fact, Patton himself wasn't even a siren. His bare lower half was blatantly human.</p><p>Remus stepped forward, his eyes on fire and a snarl curled over his teeth. Logan moved to shield Patton, his eyes stern as he glared up at the Ghost Captain.</p><p>"<em>Where. Is. It?</em>" Remus growled through gritted teeth.</p><p>Patton looked so small within the shadow of the Ghost Captain. "What?"</p><p>"<em>The Siren's Scale! Where is it? I know you have it! So, where is it, little dear? Where is it?!</em>"</p><p>Patton shook, terrified. His eyes then turned to Declan, who stood behind Remus, and gave a despaired, apologetic look, and then pointed to the bartender. "He has it!"</p><p>Declan's jaw dropped.</p><p>Remus' neck almost made an audible snap as his head turned to look at Declan. Declan took a few steps back, his hands up in surrender.</p><p>"I do not!" Declan said. "I don't even know what he's-"</p><p>And then it dawned on him. The pendant that now sat heavy in his pocket <em>was</em> the fabled Siren's Scale.</p><p>"<em>Oh</em>," Declan said. There was a moment of stupefaction before he was graced with another epiphany. "<em>Ohhh</em>..."</p><p>He was Declan Grey, wittiest man of Mercy Island. He was <em>not</em> a shoddy business owner and he <em>was</em> going to pay his musician, whether the Ghost Captain liked it or not. Because <em>now</em> he held all of the aces. The pendant was the <em>perfect</em> bargaining chip.</p><p>A sly grin broke onto Declan's face as he pulled out the pendant from his trouser pocket. Remus' eyes grew wider than saucers.</p><p>"You mean <em>this?</em>" Declan asked. He dangled the thing in front of the Captain, but pulled it away from him as soon as Remus moved to catch it. "Ah, ah, ah."</p><p>Remus looked like he was about to commit murder for the third time that evening. Declan probably shouldn't have found it as amusing as he did.</p><p>"First. You will take me to find my musician. Then. And <em>only</em> then. Will I give you the pendant," Declan said, his words leaving absolutely no room for question or bargain.</p><p>Remus stuttered, speechless, looking absolutely <em>shattered</em>. "<em>No</em>." but it was said more in a tone of despair rather than of protest. He looked Declan dead in the eyes, desperately looking for something, an advantage, a bluff, <em>anything</em>.</p><p>But Declan only stared back. Blank.</p><p>Remus fixed his jaw, returning instead to the comfort of anger, and venomously, he spat, "Fine. <em>Fine</em>. I'll take you to your <em>stupid</em> musician!" He pointed a bony finger to the bartender. "But only if you give your word: the pendant is <em>mine</em> by the end of all this!"</p><p>"You have my word."</p><p>Remus nodded firmly, stiffly. He then turned and walked away, towards the captain's cabin. Only, he stopped midway across the deck.</p><p>"I wish to be left alone until morning," Remus said. His voice was thick again, and Declan could tell this time it was due to tears. "Don't any of you dare disturb me." And then he was gone, slamming shut the door of the cabin behind him.</p><p>Declan felt smug watching Remus wallow away in his own anger—maybe a little guilty, but nothing his conscious couldn't handle.</p><p>He returned his attention to Patton and Logan still on the ground, Patton, whose face was one of complete disbelief, and Logan, who kept his expression level.</p><p>"You used my pendant as a bargaining chip?" Patton squeaked, horrified.</p><p>Declan smirked. "Oh, don't look at me that way. Of course I didn't." Declan moved the hand he had hidden behind his back to reveal crossed fingers. "I knew it wasn't mine to give." Declan glanced at the pendant with consideration. "It acts as a nice incentive, though."</p><p>"Oh." Patton frowned. "Well, I don't actually know if that's better. You just <em>lied</em> to the captain."</p><p>"It will get me what I want and you will get to keep your necklace. It all works out, I think," Declan said.</p><p>"Except for the captain," Patton said.</p><p>"Well, what can be done about that?" Declan sighed, shaking his head. "Life isn't fair."</p><p>"But it's not right to lie!"</p><p>"Listen, I am fully in my element here," Declan said. "You trusted me with this trinket when you threw it to me, why not trust me now?"</p><p>Patton fell quiet for a moment, his eye staring right into Declan's as if he was looking for something. Then, he said, "Alright, I do trust you. And I sincerely hope you find the right thing to do."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And I guess I forgot to mention that, in this story, siren tails can transform into human legs when they're completely dry. I hope that clears up some confusion if there was any!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Momentary Bliss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Highlights of this chapter include:<br/>-Roman crying a LOT</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter held me hostage</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind woke him with a gentle sound, like the sounds trapped inside stray seashells along the seashore. The setting sun splashed against his face and warmed him, catching him in a sliver of momentary bliss.</p><p>Roman nearly escaped back to his dreams, but little by little, his consciousness reluctantly returned to him. Although, he did wake pleasantly, wrapped in a plush blanket, calmed by the sound of murmuring, and invigorated by the smell of smoke and something else—something delicious.</p><p>"...reckless, loving fool. And he's <em>my</em> fool. The nerve..."</p><p>Roman smiled and blushed.<em> Virgil</em>.</p><p>He turned his head a little to the side, an action which proved a little more painful than he anticipated, as he found his neck was incredibly sore. His hand shot to his throat and his fingers brushed against a crusted ripped cloth. And then it came back to him.</p><p>The beautiful evening turned like sour wine…</p><p><em>Logan</em>.</p><p>Roman's breath caught in his lungs and his heart dropped like an anchor. And suddenly, his chest wound tight with grief and tears welled up in his eyes, and he couldn't hold back the sobs. He knew, he just <em>knew</em> Logan was dead. He had felt this pain before and pushing through was one of the hardest things he had ever done. It felt terrifying and lonely, and Roman was unsure if he would be able to cope this time. His brother was...<em>gone</em>.</p><p>"Roman?" A hand cradled his cheek.</p><p>Roman peered through bleary eyes, looking to the siren who was tenderly stroking his damp cheek. He dove into Virgil's lap and hugged him, letting himself cry freely against the siren's bare skin. His tears streaked down Virgil's midriff and left behind a trail of silvery scales.</p><p>"Shh, shh," Virgil cooed. He combed Roman's tangled locks with his fingers in an effort to soothe the man as he wept.</p><p>"Logan," Roman said hoarsely, thick, "Logan..."</p><p>Virgil held him tighter. "I'm sure he's..." and he went silent.</p><p>"No." Roman shook his head. "No, I'm never going to see my brother again."</p><p>And Roman continued to sob, crying until he could no more, until he grew tired and numb of the pain in his heart. Virgil hugged Roman all the while, and Roman found his presence comforting. It was nice, despite everything, to be in his siren's arms. Virgil, the only person Roman had left.</p><p>The night came quickly, cold and windy—completely cloudless, for that matter, with the stars shimmering beautifully along the ocean's horizon. And Roman was exhausted. He sat quietly on his pile of blankets beside Virgil, who sat on the bare stone of the cove, a dish of fish, mussels and seaweed cupped in his hands, and though Roman didn't have his appetite, he ate with Virgil in silence.</p><p>The ocean view outside of the cove was beautiful. He could see the barrier islands scattered in a distance, the ocean which rolled endlessly, and the moon that was half-full, sunken into the inky sky littered with stars. Roman always found peace in the familiarity of the ocean and sky, but now it only made him feel lost and incredibly small.</p><p>So, he looked to Virgil instead. The siren remained quiet for the most part, but it seemed like he had the world on his mind and so many things to say. But Roman found comfort in his silent companionship. His silence spoke volumes and that was really the only thing keeping Roman together.</p><p>Virgil looked transcendent. The moonlight shimmered like silver on his skin and the night sky reflected in his eyes. Roman wondered how something so beautiful could exist.</p><p>"Thank you," Roman said, finally, after a long pause.</p><p>Virgil's eyes flicked to him. "What?"</p><p>"Thank you for saving me." Roman smiled a little. "Again."</p><p>"Oh, uh, yeah," Virgil said, blushing. "Don't get used to it…"</p><p>"And thank you for looking after me," Roman said, his voice shaking a little. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. "I don't know what I'd do without-" Roman pursed his lips and wiped the tears that were collecting on his lashes. Thickly, he said, "Without you."</p><p>Roman didn't even know what he was crying for anymore. Was it the thought of Logan or Virgil? Either way, when Roman dropped his face into his hands and started crying again, Virgil wrapped an arm around him, letting him lean on his shoulder. Roman felt grounded by Virgil's presence and the smell of salt that stuck on Virgil's skin.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Roman mumbled.</p><p>Virgil lifted Roman by the chin and wiped away the tears that ran down his cheeks, carefully, as if Roman would break if he touched him too harshly. Then, he looked in Roman's teary eyes with a soft look.</p><p>"Let's change your bandage," he said.</p><p>Virgil got to his feet and made his way to a basket tucked up against the wall. He pulled out a square of purple plaid fabric and ripped a piece from it, then returned to Roman's side. He tilted Roman's head by the chin and nimbly undid the old bandage. Humming in thought, he gently brushed over the injury, then scooped a handful of water lapping at their feet and dabbed it over the wound.</p><p>"Ouch." Roman winced.</p><p>"I know it stings, but it helps as a disinfectant," Virgil said. "It looks a bit inflamed."</p><p>"Ah..."</p><p>As Virgil continued to fuss, Roman kept his attention on Virgil. And he felt his cheeks grow hot when he realized Virgil's closeness. Oh, how easy it would be to kiss him, Roman thought. The idea of simply grabbing him by the wrists and pulling him in for a kiss made his heart beat faster in his chest.</p><p>Virgil took the scrap of fabric and dabbed it over Roman's wound to dry it. He then wrapped the bit he had torn around Roman's neck, tightening it gently until it pressed enough into the wound, and drew back, looking satisfied with his work.</p><p>"There," Virgil said.</p><p>Roman smiled. "Thank you."</p><p>Virgil glanced up to him and smiled a lopsided grin. Without thinking much, Roman reached over and pushed back the bangs that fell into Virgil's eyes, and caressed his cheek, brushing his blush with the pad of his thumb.</p><p>"Can I kiss you?" Roman asked, softly.</p><p>A beautiful, deeper shade of red crept onto Virgil's face. "...Yes..."</p><p>Roman's heart fluttered in his chest. Gingerly taking hold of Virgil's wrists, Roman pulled him close and dipped to catch Virgil's lips into a sweet kiss. Virgil's eyes fluttered shut and he kissed back, gentle, needy. Virgil's lips upon his own, Roman felt caught in momentary bliss. Just for that moment, Roman thought of only Virgil. And he felt calm, like the ocean and sky.</p><p>Roman moved away and wrapped Virgil in his arms, and Virgil mirrored, holding Roman tightly against his chest. It felt nice, being so close to Virgil. Oh, Roman loved him so much.</p><p>"Roman?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>There was a pause. "Can I ask you something?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>Another pause. "What- what are you going to do now? Now that…you're no longer captive on that ship..." Virgil asked, trailing off as if he had something more to add. "No, never mind. Forget it."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Nothing," Virgil said, clipped. "Nothing. I just- it's just that- because of- you'd probably want to..."</p><p>"Tell me what's on your mind."</p><p>"No, it's nothing. What do I care? I don't." Virgil pushed Roman away and crossed his arms, turning his cheek. "I don't care."</p><p>"I don't understand."</p><p>"The ocean. You're not going to return to the ocean, are you?" Virgil muttered, unwilling to lend Roman his gaze. "You'll want to stay inland, won't you?"</p><p>Roman's eyes softened. "Ah, that's your concern. That I'm going to leave the you and the sea now that I have the chance to. Well, no worry, my love, I wouldn't dream of staying far from you."</p><p>Virgil snapped his head to Roman, blushing. "That's not what I was saying, you fool!"</p><p>Roman smiled. "It's what you meant."</p><p>"I don't like you," Virgil grumbled.</p><p>Roman chuckled heartily, a feeling of joy overcoming him. Virgil didn't want to part with him! That thought alone made his heart soar. "You don't like this fool, who you claimed as yours a moment ago?"</p><p>"You were awake?" Virgil hissed. "Do you know nothing of manners? It's rude to eavesdrop!"</p><p>"But you love me," Roman said.</p><p>Virgil grumbled, but did nothing to deny it. With a happy sigh, Roman leaned back, his attention returning to the horizon. The night was still as peaceful as ever, and now Roman looked to the sky with renewed energy. Virgil was right; he was no longer captive. The adventure he had yearned for was finally in his arm's reach.</p><p>"...I think I'll go to Termina," Roman said. "I've always dreamt of visiting there. I told my brother one day, that we would both go together. We were going to become a duo. Me, I could play and sing, and him, he could dance. He was such a marvelous dancer. And-" Roman's breath caught in his throat and he looked at his palms as they caught his tears. He didn't know when he had started crying.</p><p>Virgil's cold hands held his. "I'm- I'm sorry about Logan."</p><p>Roman swallowed thickly and shook his head. "No. Not Logan. My- my twin brother."</p><p>Virgil stared at him, eyes wide. "Oh… Misfortune follows you, doesn't she?"</p><p>Roman laughed, but it was sad. "I wouldn't say so, otherwise I wouldn't have met you." Roman wiped away his tears with the cuff of his coat—actually, it wasn't his coat at all, was it? "I suppose I won't go to Termina. I could go back to Mercy Island."</p><p>"Mercy Island?"</p><p>Roman nodded. "Mm. I remember at night, the town would look magical, and it would warm me despite the cold. It always felt like home." Roman looked to Virgil, smiling. "Would you like to go there one day, with me?"</p><p>Virgil's stayed in contemplative silence for a moment. "I don't know. I've never..."</p><p>"I'll be there, you know," Roman said, "I'll protect you."</p><p>Virgil looked up to him, a resolute gleam in his eyes. "Let me go to Termina with you."</p><p>Roman's eyes widened and his mouth gaped. "What?"</p><p>"I know it won't be the same..." Virgil said, "But, allow me this, please. Allow me to be the one to go with you."</p><p>Roman could hear his heart thumping in his chest.</p><p>And when Roman looked into Virgil's eyes, he could see nothing but sincerity. Though the thought of Termina made Roman's heart ache in his chest, there was a strange, new feeling blooming beside it: gratitude. Slowly, Roman eased and his gaze softened with a smile.</p><p>Tears were in his eyes again, but it was for a different reason entirely.</p><p>"Yes. Yes, I would love that."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So much for updating on Tuesday,,, agh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. I Know Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Interesting things are brought to light...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A small note here: I apologize if the formatting is a little wonky. When transferring the words directly from libreoffice to AO3, the words get spaced out at random times and I'm not really sure why. When I'm more awake, I will run the text through FFNET and hopefully that should clear up any weird formattings</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pendant swung like a pendulum on Declan’s finger as he held it over his head. It was already night, the certain time when everything fell into a special sort of silence. Well, save for the incessant creaking of the Ghost Ship, which Declan was certain was keeping him awake out of spite.</p><p>Well. Declan couldn’t sleep. Not only because of the creaking and the uncomfortably stiff mattress that hurt his shoulder bones, but because he wasn’t stupid enough to lay there, vulnerable. He had the Siren’s Scale in his possession after all, and the Ghost Captain seemed like he would stop at nothing to claim it. In fact, Declan was fully expecting the Ghost Captain to make his way into his quarters and slaughter him for the Scale, just like what had happened to the crew aboard the Linebeck.</p><p>Not the dignified death Declan had hoped for, honestly.</p><p>Declan sat up on his bed, the pendant dropping into his lap, and he strained to listen in the dark, hoping maybe to catch the sound of thundering footsteps storming to his cabin, a voice screeching for the pendant. But…</p><p>
  <em> Creak...creak...creak… </em>
</p><p>The ship was entirely silent otherwise.</p><p>“Huh.”</p><p>Declan’ attention returned to the pendant. It had been quite some time now, that he had been left with himself and the odd little trinket. And he still couldn’t really piece together why Remus would want it. He doubted the captain wanted to transform into a siren, he wouldn’t act so desperate for it then. But maybe, in the world of heathen curs, the pendant held immeasurable value. Then again, that was hardly a logical reason, as the Ghost Ship was already the wealthiest when it came to riches.</p><p>No, this reason was <em> personal </em>.</p><p>“I wonder...” Declan hummed. “What exactly is the captain hiding?”</p><p>No one could hide anything from Declan Grey, and that was a fact Declan prided himself over. Declan stroked the pendant with the pad of his thumb, considering it.</p><p>“A decoy would serve me well,” he thought out loud. “In the event the Captain has me at sword-point, I could use the forgery to assuage him.” Declan, after all, wasn’t foolish enough to let his guard down. The scar over his eye was testimony to the one time he let his hubris get the better of him.</p><p>Pocketing the scale, he slipped out of bed, the wood of the ship moaning under his feet, and he stalked out of his cabin. He’d have to poke around, but he knew there were riches aboard the ship, and all he needed was a string of pearls and a jewel.</p><p>He crept onto the deck and was greeted by ocean breeze, which was a nice change from the dustiness of his cabin. Up by the bow, Declan could see Logan and Patton talking between each other, completely unaware of his presence. The navigator looked the most animated he had been since his recapture, as he motioned to the sky and pointed to constellations. Patton laughed softly all the while, conversing with the navigator about the stars.</p><p>Leaving them be, Declan slipped through the door that led below deck, where it was dark and unpleasantly musty. He took a step onto the staircase, hesitating as the soft, rotten wood gave to his weight. With an unpleasant look on his face, he braved downward until he reached the lowest stair. The floor of the lower deck was littered with lumps of unconscious undead pirates and overwhelmed by the stench of alcohol. Declan traversed the floor delicately to the doorway across the room, careful not to wake a member of the crew with a kick to the ribs.</p><p>He made it to the doorway and was mildly surprised to find a room for storage. Only, instead of necessities, the room was filled to the ceiling with treasure.</p><p>The treasure was a sight to behold—that even in the dark, it shimmered like thousands of stars in the night sky. Without much hesitance, Declan strolled over to a pile and began rifling through it for what he needed, plucking a string of pearls from the top of one pile and a thin, shimmery jewel from another.</p><p>The longer he stood among the treasure, the more interested he became, that the abundant treasure seemed to have been thrown in carelessly at one point and seemingly untouched since then. It seemed almost as if Remus despised his fortune.</p><p>It was really a mystery to Declan what Remus wanted, but if it wasn’t material things he desired, Declan was beginning to think Remus was looking for someone.</p><p><em> I suppose w </em> <em> e aren’t so different </em>.</p><p>He coolly strode out of the room with his materials in one pocket and the Siren’s Scale in the other, and returned above deck, intending on heading straight to his room to work on his forgery.</p><p>He was not, however, expecting Remus to be on deck, too, Logan by his side and charts laid haphazardly on the banister, held down by nothing but a dirk stabbed through. Patton was half hiding behind the central mast with a firm frown on his face. From where he stood, he couldn’t distinguish anything of what they were saying, but his curiosity got the better of him. He made a spot for himself at the mast as well, the opposite side of where Patton hid.</p><p>“Hytopia should have what we need. I don’t have the supplies on board to sustain the living, if you know what I mean,” Remus said. “It seems a foray on Hytopia is in order.”</p><p>“I don’t agree with this!” Patton protested. “You’re wealthy, you have no reason to steal.”</p><p>“My little dear, you misunderstand me. It’s not thievery that speaks to me, but the rush that comes with it… it breathes life into me. Figuratively speaking, of course,” Remus shot back with a grin.</p><p>Patton scowled. “But it isn’t right!”</p><p>“When you’re dead, right and wrong don’t matter,” Remus said. He turned back to Logan. “After Hytopia is…?”</p><p>“Termina,” Logan said, “Judging by these charts, the next nearest island would be Termina-”</p><p>“We’re not going to Termina,” Remus cut in.</p><p>Logan seemed to grow a little more frustrated. “This again? Why don’t you ever want to go to Termina, I don’t understand your reasoning-”</p><p>“We are <em> not </em> going.”</p><p>Declan narrowed his eyes, and dared to pose the question, “Why not?”</p><p>Remus’ attention snapped right to Declan, and he quickly bubbled in rage. “I made a promise, alright?”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>But Remus refused to acknowledge his piqued interest and instead turned his attention back to Logan. “Not Termina. What would be the next heading?”</p><p>“Mercy Island,” Logan said.</p><p>“I assume Declan wouldn’t have sought me out should the person he was looking for was still on Mercy Island. We don’t have to waste time there.”</p><p>Patton’s expression twisted into one of curiosity as he looked to Declan. “Who is it you’re looking for?”</p><p>“A former employee of mine, a musician,” Declan said, completely nonchalant, “I need to pay him.”</p><p>Patton looked unconvinced for a moment, as if he was considering whether Declan was telling the truth or not—and he was in his defense. Well, maybe he was only being partially honest, but the details weren’t of importance.</p><p>Patton said after a while, “You must really care for this person.” And with a small smile, added, “The truth is that you miss this person, don’t you?”</p><p>Well, yes, he did miss Roman. Anybody would miss that charm and beautiful smile, and the way the room brightened with his music. But Declan knew Patton was speaking a little more intimately, and he couldn’t blame him—Declan felt as though he had fallen in love with the man.</p><p>A particular memory of Roman came to mind all of the sudden—it was a placid evening, long after The Lost Swamp had closed and in their solitude, Roman shared a drink with Declan. They spoke for hours about nothing and everything, and one drink turned to two, and Declan found himself completely enamored by Roman’s company. And Roman, he was probably the prettiest thing Declan had ever laid his eyes on. Needless to say, Roman did not go home that night, but fell right asleep on the bar. Though Declan took the sofa that night, he fell asleep feeling utterly content.</p><p>Declan could feel his entire face burn at the memory, so he scoffed and turned his head away.</p><p>“Nonsense,” Declan said, “It’s not like that between me and Roman.”</p><p>He hadn’t noticed how he had completely tuned out what Logan and Remus were discussing until the two of them fell into an abrupt silence, so sudden, it was jarring. It was then that he noticed Logan and Remus both staring at him, their expressions of disbelief.</p><p>“What?” Declan asked the two of them. “Staring like that is rude, you know.”</p><p>“Did… did you say <em> Roman </em>?” Remus was the first to question.</p><p>“Yes…” Declan said. He crossed his arms over his chest and raised a brow. “Why, is that important?”</p><p>“Well that’s…” Remus looked lost for a moment. “Ironic. It’s ironic how that happens to be, huh?” Remus looked away, an unassuming gesture at first, but to Declan, it was clear the pirate was struggling to manage his emotions. “I used to have a brother by that name.”</p><p>“You what?” Declan gaped, but quickly covered his mouth. “No… you don’t mean to say… you’re his undead brother?”</p><p>Remus smiled crookedly. “Ironic, isn’t it?”</p><p>“If I may...” Logan said with a clear of his throat, “it appears we may be familiar with the same Roman.”</p><p>“Come again?”</p><p>“You are searching for a musician, particularly one with a deceased brother, in addition to being named Roman. I believe I have befriended him myself,” Logan said. He stayed silent for a moment, his expression unreadable. “It might be strange to say, but though we are not bound by blood, our bond is strong enough that I would consider him to be my brother.”</p><p>“<em> What </em>?”</p><p>“Um… It’s funny,” Patton said meekly, “I met a Roman just mere hours ago, on that same ship Logan was being held captive.”</p><p>Declan had never actually experienced being slapped in the face, but he reckoned it brought the same amount of shock and rage as the comment that had just made itself into the conversation.</p><p>“No,” Declan said, and covered his face and groaned. “Roman was on the Linebeck?”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Patton said.</p><p>Of course, it was no use getting worked up about it now—Roman was long gone and Declan officially felt like the unluckiest person aboard the Ghost Ship.</p><p>“He was gravely injured…” Patton continued, “But still alive.”</p><p>“If I may ask, how do you know?” Logan asked. He voice was so steady, Declan could almost ignore how board-rigid the man looked.</p><p>“I… I don’t know,” Patton said, “but when I left him, he was in the care of one of my trusted friends. I have no doubt he is safe.”</p><p>“Oh… you mean…Virgil, was it?” Logan asked.</p><p>“Yes…”</p><p>“Hm. That does correlate with what transpired aboard the <em> Linebeck </em>,” Logan said. Stiffly, he pushed up his glasses. “I am uneasy leaving him the care of a Siren, but he did assure me that Virgil would do him no harm. As foolish as he is, I trust his judgment.”</p><p>Declan grimaced, a feeling of annoyance blooming in his chest towards this…Virgil. He was sensible, so he set it aside for the time being. Definitely a feeling worth revisiting once he was comfortably asleep on his mattress made of wood.</p><p>“Well, then,” Declan said, “Now that we know what we know, I must turn our attention to more pressing matters. Which are, of course, our plans moving forward.”</p><p>“Ah, yes,” Logan said, “Captain Remus and I have been discussing this just moments earlier.” He turned to the charts still dirked to the banister. “It is best if we are prepared, so I propose heading to Hytopia and replenishing this ship’s rather pitiful inventory.”</p><p>“It’s not really a personal choice to be undead, you know,” Remus said.</p><p>“In any case,” Logan said, “there is an additional benefit to stopping at Hytopia, among other islands. Which is, of course, to look for Roman.”</p><p>“Ah… that <em> is </em> a good point.”</p><p>“And, the sooner I find my brother, the sooner I can rid you of that pendant, as per your side of our little bargain,” Remus said.</p><p>Declan huffed, waving that captain’s face away. “Yes, yes, I remember.”</p><p>“Good! Now, I will be heading back to my quarters,” Remus said, relieving the banister of the dirk. With a salute, he began marching away. “I bid you all a good night! I hope you sleep well… oh, and do beware of the cockroaches! They <em> do </em> tend to get a little feisty at night.”</p><p>Declan could only grimace the pirate captain slunk away from view.</p><p>“Always with the unnecessarily disturbing farewells.” Logan sighed. “Well, I suppose it is quite late. Patton, you and I should get some rest. May I lead you to the bunks?”</p><p>“Oh… of- of course,” Patton said, his cheeks growing rosy as he wrapped his hand around Logan’s elbow. “Declan?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“I hope you sleep well tonight.”</p><p>“On the contrary, Patton, I will not be sleeping at all,” Declan said. “I need to work on something. Besides, who can bear to sleep on this dreadful ship? Did you not hear what he said just now—Roaches! No, I won’t be getting a wink.”</p><p>Patton tittered. “Oh, alright… then, I hope you enjoy your evening.”</p><p>Declan watched at the pair walked away towards the bunks and, soon enough, he followed their trail to his own room, all the while fiddling with the treasures in his pocket in anticipation.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone!! It's been exactly one year since I put this story on hiatus and I'm finally back with another update!! I can't guarantee the my writing skills are as good as they used to be, but even so, I enjoyed writing this chapter!! Until the next update!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>